The Daughters He Never Knew:: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by Amariyah Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: This is a story about how sesshomaru rapes kagome on the night of his heat and had children and he didn't even know it... When sesshomaru realize he has inu hanyou children, will he treat them as his or will he disclaim and forget about them... and what about kagome, will he be able able to love kagome even though she is human, Find out on " The daughters he never knew"...
1. Chapter 1:: Prologue

::Chapter 1:: Prologue

Flashback

"See you later mom, sota, and jii-chan".18 year old kagome shouted while running to the shrine house that has the sacred well in it.

"Goodbye kagome be safe while your over there". shouted to her daughter as she do every time her daughter goes to the feudal era.

" I always do mom". Kagome replied back. Kagome jumped into the well with her old yellow backpack that contained; ramen for inuyasha, candy for shippo, her mothers cooking for lady keade and extra clothes. kagome climed up the well then hopped over it, when she got over it she straightened out her high low dress (a/n: I love those dresses... Sooooo cute.) and started walking towards keade's village, as kagome is walking through the forest she hears voices, she ducks behind a tree and peeks and see who it was and it was inuyasha and kikyo and they were talking about her.

"Kikyo I swear I love you and only you". Inuyasha said to the undead priestess.

"No you don't inuyasha your in love with that stupid reincarnation copy of mine". Kikyo screamed at inuyasha.

" Kikyo I don't love kagome your right she's nothing but a copy, she can never be you, she's just my jewel detector, I love you kikyo". Inuyasha said.

At that moment kagome felt many emotions corse through her body; sadness, anger, betrayal, and worst of all heartbreak, she thought inuyasha loved her but, he don't he's just using her like every other demon tried to.

Kikyo felt a spike of miko energy and she knew it was kagome.

"Inuyasha if you really love me then prove it, show me that you really love me". Kikyo said

Inuyasha pulled kikyo in to his arms and leaned his head down to her and slowly kissed her, kikyo responded by wraping her arms around inuyasha's neck and kissing him back, inuyasha took that as a sign to step it up so inuyasha deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in kikyo's mouth while lowering her to the ground.

Kagome felt tears run down her face and she quickly wipe them off. " No, this is the last time he's gonna hurt me, this is the last time i'll ever shed a tear for him" kagome thought.

Kagome turnrd on the hill of her flats and walked off towards the way to keade's village, a few minutes later kagome arrived at keade's village and she walked to keade's hut and went inside.

"Kagome your back" sango cheered at the sight of her best friend whose like a sister to her. Sango got up with her five month old pregnate stomach and hugged kagome.

" lady kagome you have returned". Said the lecherous monk miroku.

"MOTHER YOU'VE COME BACK". yelled shippo and rin.

" Yep and i've brought back snacks". Kagome said.

" YAY! Mother do you have some of those lo-li-pops". Shippo said trynna pronounce the word.

"Of course I do, here you go" kagome said as she handed shippo a strawberry lollipop. " and chocolate chip cookies for you". Kagome said as she handed rin a bag of chocolate chip cookies. " and mom cooked this lunch for us" kagome said taking the lunch containers out of her backpack and set them up. "Dig in". kagome said.

"Wait, what about inuyasha. Shouldn't we wait on him". Sango asked.

" No. he can find his own food to eat for all I care". Kagome shouted.

Sango and miroku exchanged looks and shook their heads knowing that there was bound to be fighting when inuyasha came back. Everybody got their chop sticks and as kagome said they dug in. While they were eating, talking, laughing, and enjoying their meal, inuyasha burst through the hut with a scowl on his face.

"So yall were just gonna eat up all the food and not save me none huh". Inuyasha yelled.

"That's your fault you were gone all day, you should have been here". Kagome said calmly.

"Feh. Who was talking to you wench". Inuyasha said.

You don't have to be talking to me but, unless you forgot this is MY food so". Kagome said

"Feh, whatever anyways where's the ramen at wench". Inuyasha said.

"at the store". Kagome said.

"well then go get some". Inuyasha said. "No". Kagome said.

"Why not". Inuyasha yelled. " you have two arms and two legs just like I do get it yourself, ohh I forgot you don't have any money". Kagome said

"Feh, whatever useless wench". Inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY! Yeah im so useless I forgot i'm nothing but a jewel detector, SIT BOY! i'm a stupid reincarnation copy and i'm nothing like kikyo, SIT BOY! You know what inuyasha i'm absolutly done with you, your a arrogent, selfish, asshole. You don't care about no one's feeling and i'm sick and tire of you I did nothing but love you and I was a fool to think a jerk like you would ever love me back, I hate you inuyasha, I hate you so much, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY. Kagome yelled.

Kagome got her backpack and ran out the hut and into the forest, she was walking and walking untill she came upon a hot springs. She let out a relived sigh and stripped off her clothes and climbed into the hotsprings, she let out another relived sigh.

While up in the tree's two blood red eyes studied every movement she made while looking at her curvatious body. He let out a low growl after watching kagome dive under the water to wet her hair and come back up throwing her head back taking in a breath of air.

Skipping back

"Mi lord are you alright you seem so tense". Jaken said.

"Jaken this sesshomaru is in heat, take ah-un and go back to the palace and wait their untill my return". Sesshomaru said.

" Yes mi lord, it is a good thing we left rin in that human village with the miko kagome". Jaken stated.

" Jaken are you saying that this sesshomaru would have hurt rin had she been here, you dare say I would stoop so low as to hurt a human child in that manner". Sesshomaru said while his eyes tinting red.

"N-no mi lord I wasn't-*gco* jaken got cut off.

*POW BOOM BANG*

(imoto: haha he deserved it)

Sesshomaru walked away while jaken lay on the ground with three large bumps on his head. Sesshomaru's heat was getting worse and it was getting hard for him to controll his beast. As sesshomaru was walking throgh the forest looking for a demoness he could satisfy his heat with he smelt a wonderful scent it smelled of sakura blossoms and rain water with a little spicyness to it. His beast was rattling it's cage trying to get out but sesshomaru just kept calm and supressed it then followed the heavenly scent untill he reached a clearing with a hotsprings and a woman was in it, he looked closer and saw that it was the miko kagome his half breed brother's wench. Sesshomaru consealed his aura then jumped up into a tree and watched as she bath herself washing her breasts and her private area. His beast got riled up and as hard as sesshomaru tried to suppress it, it got loose and took over. Sesshomaru's eyes turned into a bloody red, his fangs and claws elongated and his facial markings became jagged. "Sesshomaru" watched as kagome went under water and came back up and he let out a low growl and silently hoped out of the trees and stalked up behind kagome.

Now

Kagome felt a weird presence behind her but she felt no aura so she slowly turned around and saw sesshomaru. He didn't look like he was ok he looked angry epecially his eyes they were a blood red.

He started walking towards kagome and she started walking back more into the springs.

"Uhh lord sesshomaru are you ok". Kagome asked worriedly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. " Umm if your alright then i'm just gonna go back to camp". Kagome said as she swam to the other side of the springs where she kept her backpack. She got out a towel and wrapped it around her body, she bend down to get out her clothes, she felt hands encircle her waist and yank her up she was pressed into a body and when she looked up she was shocked to see lord sesshomaru staring at her with thoose bloody red eyes.

"MINE". Sesshomaru growled out.

Sesshomaru threw kagome to the ground and ripped off the towel she had around her body. Kagome started screaming at him to get off but he slapped her and wrapped his hand around her throat chocking her.

"If you scream i'll kill you were you lay". Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome gulped and closed her mouth tight not wanting to die. Sesshomaru started to fondle her breast, while kagome cried hoping that he wouldn't go all the way knowing that she wasn't ready to loose her virginity yet even though she was eighteen now she wasn't ready. Sesshomaru tore off his gi and hakama's and got on top of kagome. Kagome didn't care anymore she'd rather die then have this cold hearted monster take her virginity, she started thrashing out she was screaming, punching, kicking, slapping and even trynna bite the young lord of the west but, sesshomaru wasn't having any of it he took hold of kagome's hair and banged her head on the ground and punched her in the stomach hard which knocked the breath out of kagome and she fell unconsious.

Kagome woke up feeling aweful, her head hurt her stomach hurt, and worst of all that horrible pain inbetween her legs. Kagome looked down and saw that she was still naked but she had scratches on her arms and a few on her stomach, she had alot of blood and white sticky stuff between her legs. Kagome gasped from realizing what happened to her last night, she was raped by sesshomaru. Kagome painfully walked back over to the hot springs and slowly got in and she cried and cried mostly all day.

After the hotsprings kagome put on her white sundress and white flats and went back to keade's village to let them know that she was going home and might not be coming back and thats just what she did, she didn't come back.

First chapter complete YAY! anyways vote and comment please and remember... INUYASHA AND ANIME ROCKZ...

Yes it does Ane-san


	2. Chapter 2:: The day she left

::Chapter 2:: The day she left.

After kagome got out of the hotsprings and got dressed, she made her way to kaede's village, she walked all the way to the door of the hut and stopped right before going in, she took a deep breath and walked in with her head down. When she entered the hut she was shocked at what she saw,kikyo sitting in a corner in the hut, inuyasha with a big ass knot on his head and miroku holding sango back whispering comforting words in her ear while rubbing her belly. When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, she pushed miroku off of her and walked over to me with a warm sisterly smile on her face and gave me the most comforting hug, I started to lightly cry on her shoulder while thinking about what all has happened to me in the last 24 hours. I cried even more because of the news I was about to tell my best friend/sister.

Kagome's POV

"kagome what's the matter, why are you crying". sango asked

" I'm going home". I whispered.

"Oh, when will you be back". sango asked.

"I'm not coming back". I whispered on the verge of tears.

sango pulled back in the hug and looked me in the eyes with unshed tears in her eyes.

" wha-what". sango croaked out.

I put my head down trying to let my tears be unnoticed.

"something very bad happened yesterday and I don't think I can handle living in this time anymore, I'm sorry sango". I sobbed no longer holding back my tears.

"what happened to you kags, did a demon attack you". miroku asked.

I nodded

" I did get attacked by a demon, but not in the way you think I did". I whispered.

sango pondered what kagome said untill she realized what kagome meant.

" kagome did- did the demon...". sango started.

I nodded as tears formed in my eyes again, sango hugged me in a death grip hug and I cried harder.

"so you were raped by a demon, now your considered a demons whore". kikyo said in her cold dead voice.

"shut your mouth before I shut it for you, you dead bitch". sango yelled as she took steps towards kikyo while miroku was trying to hold back his pregnant wife.

" don't touch me monk or I will release my wrath on you". sango said while glaring daggers at her husband.

" no sango it's alright, don't stress yourself out, it can hurt the baby". I said.

I turned towards kikyo, walked up to her and squatted in front of her, I looked her dead in the eyes, I raised my hand and slapped her hard. she put her hand up to her cheek and looked at me in shock but it quickly turned into raging fury, she pushed me back and got on top of me and slapped me back, so I flipped us back over and punched her in the face repeatedly,she grabbed my hair and yanked it then pushed me off of her, she sent a blast of spiritual power at me and I flew into the wall of the hut.

"kagome". sango and miroku screamed in union.

I got up off the ground and glared at kikyo as I felt my spiritual power tingle all around me because of how angry I am. I summoned my powers to my hand and blasted her through the hut. She flew through the hut and tumbled on the ground, she got back up and was about to come back into the hut when a powerful aura swept through the air. I cringed because I knew who's aura this was, and judging by his aura he was not happy. I ran to sango and was about to tell her that sesshomaru was the one who raped me when a cold chilling voice stopes me.

" woman". Came the cold voice of said demon lord.

I stopped mid run, afraid to turn around, scared to look into those cold amber orbs that were once bloody red tainted with nothing but lust and desire.

" Oi sesshomaru"! Inuyasha shouted finally having something to say in all this. " what the hell are you doing here ya bastard.

" Inuyasha you will reframe from talking to this sesshomaru, you filthy half breed, my business here is not with you" sesshomaru said in his cold emotionless voice.

" Nani, then who is your business with". Inuyasha said sounding confused

" the miko". Sesshomaru replied.

" what the hell do you want with kikyo". Inuyasha yelled.

" be not a fool little brother, I would never associate myself with the undead woman, it is beneath me". Sesshomaru said sounding disgusted.

" then who the hell are you talking about ,kikyo is the only miko around he- wait". Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and looked at kagome and back to sesshomaru. "are you talking about kagome, you bastard what the hell do you want with kagome". Inuyasha yelled.

"why so upset little brother, you are with the dead one are you not". Sesshomaru said coldly.

"kagome is mine". Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

" you dare lay your claims on a woman, when you are laying with another, I knew you were worthless but you are dishonorable as well, you filthy half breed I despise that fact that my father's blood run through your vains". Sesshomaru spat out.

" you slept with her Inuyasha". I asked a little above a whisper.

"kagome". Inuyasha said feeling guilty.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to her your excuse, your an adult you can do what you want right, you know, out of all the pretty fucked up shit you did to me I'd say this is the worst you've done to me, I'm tired of chasing after you like some dumb love struck puppy so I'm done have kikyo, if you rather have some dead bitch who can't even have children then be my guest, I'm going home let that bitch look for your jewel shards". I said turning to walk away.

Miroku and sango were shocked, they never heard kagome curse like that, she must be really angry.

" mother". Rin and shippo shouted running to me. " Pease don't leave mama we'll miss you so much". Rin pleaded. "yea I know inuyasha is and big fat meanie but don't let him run you away mama". Shippo pleaded as rin nodded agreeing with him.

"I'm not leaving for ever I'll be back very soon, I just need to blow off some steem ok". I said. The kids nodded and hugged and kissed me goodbye then ran off to play, Rin was so worried about kagome leaving she didn't even notice her precious sesshomaru-sama standing their.

No POV

kagome turned around after saying bye to sango and miroku and started walking toward the well.

" come on kagome you can't be serious". Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around with the most serious and deadliest face he's ever seen on her, it was so scary and intense that he coward behind kikyo in fear of the younger miko in front of him. Kagome turned around and started towards the well once again. Once kagome made it to the well she was surprised and afraid of who was standing their.

" lo-lord sesshomaru is their anything that you needed". Kagome said truly frightened of the demon lord in front of her.

"woman you will tell this sesshomaru why your scent is all over his person". Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome eyes went wide "so he doesn't remember what he did to me". Kagome thought.

"woman answer this sesshomaru". Sesshomaru said growing frustrated. Sesshomaru had been smelling the miko's scent on him all day but he haven't got a clue why, so he sought her out trying to figure out why and how the human wench had gotten so close to his person for her scent to be all over him like that.

" umm I'd rather not say". Kagome replied frightened of what the demon lord would do to her now that she was alone with him, if only she could just get to the well then everything would be alright.

"ningen, you will to this sesshomaru why your human stench is all over his person". Sesshomaru demanded.

As sesshomaru was speaking, kagome was moving further towards the well, sesshomaru oblivious as to what she was doing, kagome got closer to the well and when sesshomaru finally comprehended what she was doing she had already jumped in the well and he sent his mokomoko after her but it had come up empty and slightly burnt from her blasting it with her miko powers, sesshomaru lowly growled at the miko and turned to walk off. All of a,sudden sesshomaru heard that annoying voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"mate gone". Sesshomaru's beast growled.

"that human wench isn't my mate". Sesshomaru growled back.

" you are me, as I am you ,I deem her worthy of being mate therefore she is mate, and you made her leave and she might be carrying pup but we won't know now". sesshomaru's beast growled again.

"what do you mean she might be carrying our pup". Sesshomaru growled. " did you rut with that human wench.

Sesshomaru didn't recieve an answer, he growled and continued on his everlasting road trips with the annoying imp and the loyal two headed dragon following behind him.

" I'll just ask the human wench when she returns from her era". Sesshomaru thought.

But what he didn't know was that kagome wasn't coming back, even if she wanted to she couldn't the well prevented it and she would soon figure this out along with some other shocking news that will change her life for the better or the worst.

TBC...

OMG what will kagome do when she finds out she can't come back through the well, poor shippo and rin will be crushed... Find out next time on

"the daughter he never knew"...

Amariyah out *anime peace sign and wink*


	3. Chapter 3:: I can't believe I'm pregnant

No POV

Kagome saw that the young lord was deeply in thought, but his eyes never wavered from her, she continue to inch closer to the well and when he finally snapped back into it, kagome had already jumped into the well and he sent his mokomoko in after her, but it came up empty and slightly burnt.

Kagome's POV

I jumped into the well and as I was falling I saw a white and very fluffy thing come in after me, I noticed it to be the fluffy thing that hangs over sesshomaru-sama shoulder. It looked as if it was trying to grab me so I flared my spiritual energy as I felt the familiar tingly sensation and saw the purple and back nothingness all around me signaling that I had crossed back over to my time. When my feet touched the ground I waited for a few seconds, I heard no sounds so I knew my jii-Chan or ototo wouldn't be up there so I started to climb the latter, as I was climbing the latter I had an overwhelming of sickness wash over me as soon as I got to the top of the latter, I hopped out of the well and ran straight out the shrine and into the house straight upstairs and into the bathroom, I opened the toilet and threw up mostly everything I ate today. I spent 2 hours throwing up and I still feel awful so mama told me to go lay down and she's gonna make me some soup.

Three days later...

No POV

"ok Kagome I'm taking you to the doctor, you've been throwing up for the past three days and I'm worried abut you". Mrs. sakura said to her sick daughter.

"ok mom". Kagome said weakly.

Kagome sat up and got out of her bed then she walked to her dresser and got out some jogging pants, with a tanktop, and some panties and a bra. Kagome walked to the bathroom and filled up the tub, then got in, kagome sat there just thinking about all that's happened to her and why she's sick like this, she was thinking she could be pregnant but getting morning sickness this early, she can't be so, she came to the conclusion that she just caught a sickness in the other era. Kagome washed her body and got out, then she put her clothes on and walked downstairs where her mother was waiting for her, they walked out the house and walked to the car then got in, they drove off to the doctors office and signed in and waited for her name to be called, kagome sat there with her head on her mothers shoulder and lightly drifted to sleep.

30 minutes later...

"kagome higurashi". The doctor called.

"kagome sweetheart, wake up". Mrs. sakura said to her sleeping daughter.

Kagome woke up and looked around wondering why she wasn't in her bed, then she remembered she was at the doctors office, she slowly stood up and followed her mother into the doctors room.

"hello kagome, I'm doctor Sasaki". She introduced. "what seems to be the problem". She asked in a kind voice.

"I've been throwing up and sleeping alot, I think I have the flu or something". Kagome explained.

"ok well before I can give you any medicine, it's a doctors policy that we make sure our female patients isn't pregnant, so have you had any sexual contact with anyone lately". The doctor asked politely.

"yes". Kagome whispered. Mrs. sakura looked at her daughter with a surprised expression on her face, kagome looked at her with a look that said "I'll tell you later", Mrs. Sakura nodded at her daughter.

" ok so first things first, I'm gonna give you an ultrasound just to make sure it isn't a little one in there before we give you the medicine, ok". The doctor explained.

"ok". Kagome replied. The doctor left out the room and came back a few minutes later with a cart with a machine on it, the doctor hooked up the little TV thing and got out the little wand thingy and the gel.

"ok imma need you to lay back and lift up your shirt". The doctor said. I layed back and lifted up my shirt, I was very shocked because I had a little bump in my stomach, the doctor looked at me.

"well I guess that answers our question doesn't it". The doctor said. She took the gel and put it on my stomach, then she got the wand thingy and moved it around on my stomach, while looking at the screen, she moved it around some more and told me that that's my baby while pointing to the baby on the screen.

"well you look like your about one month along". The doctor announced.

"WHAT!". Kagome screamed.

"yep, wait a minute". The doctor said looking closer at the screen. "your baby has already gotten a gender, how is that possible your only one month". The doctor said shocked.

"kagome I think it's time to go". Mrs sakura said to her daughter. Kagome nodded to her mother, she stood up, wiped the gel off of her stomach and pulled down her shirt.

"wait, but I have to figure out why her baby is like this, we have to perform tests and-*gco*

"I don't think that would be necessary". Mrs. sakura said.

" b-but surly you want to find out why the embryo is growing so fast, it could be growing to fast for kagome to handle and she could d-*gco*".

" I can assure you that my daughter will be fine, we said we don't need you consent on my daughters well being of her or the baby, now good day". said.

Kagome and sakura walked out of the doctors room and out of the office and made their way to their car, got in, then drove off. Once they made it to their home, kagome calmly walked up the stairs to her room, closed the door and layed down on her bed on her back looking up at the ceiling. Kagome felt tears spring up in her eyes, as she sat there thinking.

" I'm going to be the mother of a child who's father raped me, how am I going to live with that, how am I gonna raise a child by myself". Kagome screamed in her thoughts.

" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME SESSHOMARU"! kagome yelled out. Kagome busted into sobs, she was scared, she was confused, she was angry, she's only eighteen, what the hell is she suppose to do with a child, what about her group, how was she gonna tell them that she was pregnant with the man who raped her child, what about inuyasha, he's never gonna shut up about it.

"but they are my friends, my family, I've got to tell them". Kagome thought. Kagome looked down at her stomach. " how could I be pregnant, and one month pregnant at that, it only happened a few days ago, I don't understand. How could I have not noticed the bump". Kagome pondered that thought as she drifted into a badly needed sleep.

10mins later

"kagome dear come down stairs we need to discuss this". yelled upstairs, she waited for her daughter to reply, but it never came. " kagome". She called again. Still no answer. She huffed and walked up the stairs going towards her daughters room, she opened the door and saw her daughter fast asleep on her bed, shivering from the cold air coming through her opened window. She smiled down at her daughter and walked over and shut the window and locked it, she pulled the cover over kagome and gave her a gentle kiss on her forhead, then walked out shutting the door behind her.

AWWWWW KAGOME... SHE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE CHILD... Personally based off Kagome's personality from the show, I think she would make a great mother... But anyways vote and comment because remember, I write this for you...

kagome: aww thank you amariyah.

me: no problem kags.

Inuyasha: NANI, you think this wench is capable if being a mother, HA, don't make me laugh.

Me/ kagome: oh inuyashaaaaaaa.

Inuyasha: oh no.

Me/kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: ahhh*grunts*.

Me: I've been forgetting to do this but, just so I won't get sued, kagome would you like to do the honors.

Kagome: amariyah doesn't own inuyasha in anyway shape or form all rights go the the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Me: remember vote and comment.

" AMARIYAH OUT"

*anime peace sign and wink*


	4. Chapter 4: I can't pass through the well

No Pov

Kagome woke up the next morning, she had been asleep the whole day, she wasn't planning to sleep the hole day, but she had a dream that she just could not wake up from, it was a strange dream, one she didn't understand.

:: Dream:: Kagome's Pov::

It was sunny, and it was a beautiful day. I was wearing a beautiful kimono, it was black, with golden flowers on the back, and on the sleeves.

I was standing by a sakura tree that was fully blossomed with beautiful pink flowers all over it, I was standing their admiring the tree untill I heard a cute, innocent little voice.

"mommy... mommy". It called. I didn't bother to turn around because they obviously aren't talking to me because I don't have children, then suddenly I felt little hands wrapping themselves around my leg, I looked down a saw the most adorablest little girl looking up at me with sadness in her beautiful eyes.

She was a little girl around the age of six, she had pretty silver hair with matching puppy ears that reminded me of inuyasha, she had the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen, her eyes were a bright golden color with light brown swirling around the pupil.

"mommy please go back the the other world when the well allows it, you must find father, there will be a threat even worse than the half demon naraku, you must go find father and work together to defeat the evil people that will try and take me, only you and father can defeat them, you must work together". She said.

" what are you talking about, who are you". I asked.

"you will know who I am in time mother, but please find father, we must all be together, you must watch me and let nothing happened me". She exclaimed.

I put my hand to my stomach.

" are- are you my*gco*"

"I have to go no mother just remember to search out father, were gonna need him". She said as she walked back to another little girl her age with black hair and brown eyes with gold swirling around the pupils. They waved then disappeared.

:: End of dream::

I stood up and stretched, my mind wondering back to the dream I had last night, the little girl.

"was she my unborn child, was she trying to warn me of something that will happen in the feudal era". I wondered. My hand went to my stomach, I looked down at my stomach and realized that it had gotten slightly bigger. " why did the little girl say find her father when the well allows it, could the well be"..

..

I ran downstairs, out the door and I ran to the shrine house, I walked down the steps and walked over to the well, as I placed my hands on the well it gave me a shock, I retracted my hands and gave a little yelp, I tried again but the same thing happened.

"why is the well rejecting me". I thought. "will I ever be able to get back through". I thought, tears forming in my eyes. I turned around and walked out of the shrine."of course I'm gonna get back the little girl said when the well allows it to find her father so I am gonna be able to get back". I thought. I walked in the house and saw my mother in the kitchen cooking as always, but I still haven't saw sota or grandpa.

No Pov

" hey ma, were is sota and grandpa, I haven't saw them since I came back". Kagome asked.

" they've gone camping as a boys week out". She replied. " kagome we need to talk about this". She told her daughter. Kagome sighed as she pulled a chair up beside her mother. They spent all morning talking about what happened to kagome and the rape, her mother told her everything was gonna be alright and they were gonna get through this and their gonna take care of the baby, they cried, they hugged and they went shopping for cute baby things for girls, cause kagome just knew it was gonna be a girl*wink*.

YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING...

READERS THOUGHTS: That's it.

WELL YEAH, IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'LL BE BACK PRETTY SOON I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY AND ON TO THE PLOT... ARIGATO FOR STICKING WITH ME AND GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER... SAYANARA...

Inuyasha: that's all you got done... Feh your a horrible writer that's why no one reads your story...

Me: *tears forming* you really mean that inuyasha...

Inuyasha: * looks away* Feh I call it like I see it... *looks back at me* h-hey way are you doing, your not crying are you... NO CRYING!

ME* runs away crying*

Kagome: you see what you did, you made her cry... SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT ..

Inuyasha: * six feet under*

Kagome: amariyah doesn't own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form all rights go to the genius Rumiko Takahashi, on behalf on amariyah since she couldn't be here because of a certain hanyou, please comment and vote it would make her feel better...

KAGOME OUT!

* anime peace sign and wink*


	5. Chapter 5:: Surprise Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha in anyway shape or form, all rights go the the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome's Pov

It's been about four months since that whole situation happened to me, I've gotten huge, and I'm only 4 months, my mom has taken very good care of me, she has bought me everything that I need to take care of my child. Right now I'm in the kitchen cooking us some breakfast, but all of a sudden I feel something, it's like something is calling to me. I turned off the stove and wiped my hands off on the dish rag, it felt like the calling was coming from the well, so I turned and walked outside to the shrine house, where I knew the well would be. I got to the shrine and opened both doors, then I walked in, the calling felt even stronger, so the well must be calling to me, I walked over to the well and placed my hand on it, I felt the very strong magic that I feel every time I go back in time.

"The well must have opened back up" I thought.

I tried to haul myself over the well, but I can't do it by myself, my stomach is way too big and heavy, so I stopped trying.

"I guess I can just try to go back after I have my baby... Well after I'm comfortable enough to take my baby to the feudal era with me". I said to myself.

I was about to turn away from the well, when all of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my stomach, I grabbed onto my stomach and I cried out for my mom, I tried to walk out of the shrine house, but it hurt to walk, so I just stopped and leaned against the well. I started breathing in and out, trying to calm myself down, and trying to lessen the pain, but it wasn't helping, so once again, I tried to walk out of the shrine house, I took two steps when I felt some liquid trickle down my leg, I look down and saw that my water had broken. I screamed even louder for my mom, grandpa, and sota. They all came rushing in the shrine house, my mom gasped when she saw me.

"Kagome!" Sakura screamed.

Mom and grandpa rushed over to try and help me up, but it made the pain worse.

"Mom, it hurts, I can't walk". I said, delirious and in pain.

Mom looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, then she nodded at me, she turned to sota and said.

"sota, go in the house and get three blankets, a bucket of warm water, a pair of gloves, a pillow, and a towel and rag".

Sota nodded his head and ran as fast as he could to the house.

No Pov

Sota came back a few minutes later with everything his mother told him to get, his mother told him to lay two blankets down for kagome to lay on, then sakura and grandpa layed kagome onto the blankets, then sakura made grandpa and sota leave, she took kagome's sweat pants and panties off.

Meanwhile in the feudal era...

The Lord of the western lands was walking threw the forests, in his usual search for naraku, when all of a sudden he felt pain, he growled and gripped his stomach.

"What is this annoying pain?!" Sesshomaru thought

"Mate!" His beast shouted.

"Be silent! That human wench is not this sesshomaru's mate!" Sesshomaru said.

"Mate!" Sesshomaru's beast shouted again.

Sesshomaru was about to scold his beast once again, until his beast started to take over tried to fight for control, but he soon lost the battle, his eyes bled red, his claws and fangs elongated, his markings on his body became jagged. "Sesshomaru" took off towards the bone eaters well, where he had last seen kagome vanish into, when he saw the well, he hopped right into it, hoping that it would take him to his mate, but unfortunately it didn't, he growled loudly and hopped out of the well then he growled again.

Back in kagome's time...

"Push kagome, push!". Sakura yelled at her daughter.

"It hurts mom!" Kagome yelled back at her mother.

Sakura looked at her daughter with a stern look on her face.

"Kagome, if you want this baby out of you, then your gonna have to push, now fuckin push!" Sakura screamed.

Kagome pushed with all her might, then she felt relief wash over her as she heard her baby crying.

Sakura had gotten the baby out, and she cleaned it off with the warm water sota had gotten for her, then she wrapped her up in the blanket.

"Its a beautiful babygirl kagome." Sakura said.

Kagome was reaching out to to hold her daughter, when she had another wave of pain hit her stomach again.

"Mom, it hurts again!" Kagome said grabbing her stomach.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "Kagome, does it feel like another baby?!"

"Yes mom!" Kagome yelled at her mother.

" Oh dear Kami, twins!"Sakura yelled.

"Ahhhhhh! It hurts!" Kagome screamed.

"Ok... ok kagome, push, it's always easier the second time." Sakura said. "Sota! Come here!"

Kagome pushed with all of her might for the second time today.

Sota came rushing in the room quickly, since he was already outside the shrine doors.

"Yes mom?". He asked.

"Sweetie, I need you to run and get me another blanket, ok."

Sota nodded and ran out of the shrine and into the house, grabbed a blanket and ran right back out to the shrine house and gave the blanket to his mom.

"Ok sota, I need you to hold your niece, just for a second, ok?". Sakura asked.

Sota nodded and carefully took the baby from his mother, then sakura turned back to kagome.

" Your doing great kagome, just give me one more push, just one more big push." Sakura said.

Kagome grabbed the blankets she was laying on and gripped them tightly as she was pushing, a few seconds later, she could relax again, she heard her baby crying and knew that it was over. Sakura washed the baby off, with the warm water, then wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Its another beautiful babygirl kagome." Sakura said as she smiled at her daughter.

Kagome smiled a tired smile back at her mother, she held her arms out, wanting to hold her children. Sakura put the second baby in kagome's arms, then she got the first baby from Sota, and put her in kagome's arms as well.

"So kagome, what are you gonna name them?" Sota asked.

Kagome looked down to her daughters.

"Well, my first born is gonna be named... Kaori... Kaori masumi higurashi, and my second born is gonna be named ... Kaoru... Kaoru nashiko higurashi.

"Those are beautiful names dear." Sakura said smiling at her daughter.

"Thank you mom." Kagome said while still starring down at her daughters.

"Their going to have a long and happy life." Sakura said.

"Yeah, they sure are." Kagome replied back.

Hey y'all, sorry about the long wait, I just had no ideas for this story, but I hope you like the chapter, please comment and vote... sayanara!

*anime winks and peace signs*

Amariyah out! :-)


	6. Chapter 6:: The accident

6 years later...

Kagome's Pov

Dear journal,

Life is so good now, I'm happy, especially with my daughters around, they are my pride and joy, I love them with all of my heart. I have a job working as a waitress/singer at a restaurant called "Lucky Star", its an amazing place to work at. My daughters just started kindergarten this year, they are great in school, according to their teacher, but she say kaori don't really like to interact with the other students, while on the other hand, kaoru loves to make friends. Right now the girls are outside playing, I have a week off of work, because there was a incident that we aren't suppose to speak about, but I'm cooking dinner tonight, we're having stake and salad, the girls love eating stake, sometimes they act just like... never mind, anyways, dinner is almost ready, so I need to call the girls inside.

Sincerely, kagome.

...

No Pov

Kagome closed her journal, put it behind her pillow, and got up off of her bed, she walked out of her room and went down the stairs and out the back door to call her daughters inside, but she didn't see them running around and playing like they usually do when she's cooking dinner, and this made kagome start to worry.

"Kaori?! Kaoru?! Where are you?!" Kagome yelled.

*Silence*

"Kaori?! Kaoru?! Its time for dinner, come inside!" Kagome yelled, getting more worried for her six year old daughters.

*silence*

Kagome ran in the house and up the stairs to her daughters room to check and see if they were in there, when she got in the room, she checked and saw that they weren't there, so she ran to her mother's room and saw that her mother was sleeping, she ran over to her mother's bed and shook her until she woke up.

" Mom! Mom! Please wake up!" Kagome yelled.

Sakura eyes opened when she felt herself being shook and she heard her daughters yelling.

"Kagome? Honey what's the matter?" Sakura said while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"The twins! I can't find them mom!" Kagome said as tears sprung to her eyes.

Sakura eyes went wide.

"What you mean you can't find them!" Sakura yelled at her daughter.

"They aren't outside playing like they usually are when I'm cooking dinner, I checked in their room, but they wasn't in there either, mom I'm worried, what are we gonna do?" Kagome said while crying.

Sakura got out of her bed and started walking towards the door, she looked back at her daughter with a determined look on her face.

" Where gonna find them, let's go kagome." Sakura said.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Right." Kagome said as she stood up and followed after her mother.

...

**Rewind a little bit**

Kaori and kaoru was outside playing, well more like kaoru was playing, while kaori sat by a tree and watched her sister play with disinterest, that is until kaoru came over to kaori and begged her elder sister to play hide and seek with her. It took a few minutes of begging and a few minutes of saying no, until kaori finally gave in to her sisters begging and agreed to play with her.

" So, who's gonna be it first oneesan?" Kaoru said looking at her sister with pleasing light brownish/ golden eyes.

Kaori sighed.

"I shall be it first imouto, go and hide." Kaori said with a small smile on her lips.

Kaoru smiled brightly at her elder sister and ran off to find somewhere to hide, while kaori counted. Kaoru ran around trying to find a good place to hide, she ran and saw the forbidden shrine house, it was forbidden because their mother told them to never go inside there. Kaoru heard kaori yell "I am coming little sister" so she ran into the forbidden shrine, not thinking of the repercussions. Kaori walked around and tried to find the place where she thought her sister could be hiding, she looked everywhere, and I mean everywhere, but she just couldn't find her sister, she walked past the shrine house, but she stopped and went back to the shrine house, her eyes widen at two things.

1\. She found her sister.

2\. The place where her sister was hiding.

She opened the door all the way, unknowingly to kaoru who left it cracked by mistake, and she walked down the steps.

" Imouto I know your in here, your gonna be in a lot of trouble with mother if you do not come out of the forbidden shrine house right now." Kaori said.

Kaori heard a sigh, and knew it was her little sister.

" Ok Ok, you found me." Kaoru said defeated.

She came from behind the well and looked at her sister, she gave her a big smile but, kaori gave her a stern glare, so she stopped smiling and bowed her head in shame and walked over to her sister.

" Kaoru, mother specifically told us not to come in here, why did you disobey her orders?" Kaori said angrily.

"Gomen'nasai oneesan , I just wanted to find a good hiding spot." Kaoru said ashamed of what she did.

"It is not I who you should be apologizing to, but mother, now let's go." Kaori said.

Kaoru grabbed her elder sisters hand and pulled her back.

"Oneesan please don't tell mama, she's gonna be angry at me." Kaoru said pleadingly.

Kaori looked at her sisters pleading eyes and sighed.

"I suppose we can keep this a secret, but don't let me catch you in here again, or I will tell mother, do you understand?" Kaori asked.

"Hai oneesan, I understand." Kaoru said relieved.

Kaori nodded her head approvingly.

"Good, now let's leave before mother catches us in here".

"OK oneesan." Kaoru said as they started walking out of the shrine house.

As they were exiting the shrine house, kaoru saw a light coming from the well.

"Matte oneesan! Look!" Kaoru shouted while she was pointing to the light that was coming out of the well

Kaori raised a eyebrow in slight interest as she looked at the light, she was curious as to where the light was coming from. Kaori and kaoru looked at each other and nodded, they dashed down the steps and over to the well, they peaked their heads over the well and saw a dark blue light surrounding the well, they were so caught up looking at the light in the well that they didn't realize that they were being sucked into the well. When they finally realized that they were being pulled down the well, they started screaming and holding each other.

...

**Meanwhile back with kagome and sakura**

Kagome and sakura had been looking for the girls everywhere, they even went into the city looking for them, they couldn't find them anywhere, so they went back home, kagome ran inside their house and threw herself on the couch and started bawling her eyes out, sakura went to her daughter and patted her back.

"Kagome, honey don't cry, we're gonna find them, I promise." Sakura said.

Kagome's head shot up and she looked at her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"And what if we don't mama?! Those are my babies, what if something happen to them?! Sure kaori acts older that her age but their only six mama, I'm so worried about them, I just want to come home!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and ran upstairs crying.

Sakura looked at her daughter as she ran upstairs, she stood up and went outside, she walked to the sacred tree and she got on her knees and prayed to whatever kami that was listening.

"Please, kami I beg you, help me find my granddaughters, please wherever they are, lead them to safety." Sakura finished praying and stood up and dusted herself off, she turned and was about to walk back into the house, but she noticed something that she didn't notice when she came out here, the forbidden shrine, the door was wide open.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she started shouting for her daughter.

"Kagome! Kagome come down here quick!" Sakura yelled to her daughter. Kagome heard her motger shouting her name and all in a matter of seconds she wiped her eyes and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the back door where her mom was.

"What happened?! Did you find the girls?!" Kagome asked hopeful.

Sakura nodded.

"I think I did." Sakura said as she turned her daughter around to face the shrine that had its doors wide open.

Kagome gasped.

"No no no no no!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to the shrine house. "I told them not to come in here!" Kagome shouted with tears gathering in her eyes, she walked inside the shrine house and down the stairs, her heart pounding harder every time she took a step, she took out her iPhone and flashed the light so she could take a look around, her heart skipped a beat with what she saw, she saw kaoru's pink ribbon sitting right next to the well. Kagome dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"My daughters, my six year old daughters are in the feudal era, all alone , with nobody that they know." Kagome sobbed. Kagome was crying until something in her mind just clicked, she immediately stopped crying, she wipped her face and stood up, she ran out of the shrine house and ran into her house, up the stairs and into her room, she packed some clothes in her old yellow backpack, for her and the twins, when she was finished, she ran out of her room, downstairs and back outside and into the shrine house, she ran down the stairs and she saw her mother standing their with the bow and arrows she used to use in the feudal era, she took them from her mother, and her mom pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Bring them back home kagome." Sakura said as she pulled out of the hug and looked her daughter in the eyes,while tears were gathering in her eyes. Kagome nodded at her mom.

"Hai okasan, I will." Kagome said determined.

Kagome jumped into the well, she saw the familiar blue magic around her as she was traveling back in time, when the magic disappeared, she looked up and saw no roof over the well but she saw a clear, cloud free sky, and she knew that she was once again back 500 years in the past.

TBC...

I hope you all like the new chapter, and if you didnt ... I'll get sesshy-sama to use tokijin on you! No I'm just kidding, but please comment and vote, it would mean the world to me, I love to hear what you all think about the story.

Sesshomaru: Yes, you ningens better comments and vote or I will not hesitate to kill you *glares at the readers*

Me: Sesshomaru! Don't threaten them or they won't comment and vote!

Sesshomaru: Ningen, do not continue to tell this sesshomaru what to do *glares at me*

Me: And if I do, what are you gonna do about it?!

Sesshomaru: *takes out tokijin*

I'll kill you.

Me: *sighs* I knew I would have to do this *says chant like kaede and makes beads of subjugation go around sesshomaru's neck*

Sesshomaru: *growls and tries to attack me*

Me: *screams* Down boy!

Sesshomaru: *six feet under*

Me: Well I think its about time I go before he gets up and kill me, soooooo... see ya next time *runs off but comes back*

oh yeah and I don't own inuyasha in anyway shape or form, all rights go the the genius Rumiko Takahashi. *runs off again*


	7. Chapter 7:: A dangerous journey

:: Last time on "The daughters he never knew" ::

Kagome jumped into the well, she saw the familiar blue magic around her as she was traveling back in time, when the magic disappeared, she looked up and saw no roof over the well but she saw a clear, cloud free sky, and she knew that she was once again back 500 years in the past.

...

No Pov

The twins looked up and saw no roof over the well.

"oneesan, where is the roof?" Kaoru said as she looked at her sister.

" I do not know, but let's get out of the well." Kaori said as she grabbed a vine and pulled herself up.

" Right." Kaoru said as she nodded her head and grabbed a vine and climbed up like her sister was doing. Kaori got to the top of the well and hopped out, kaoru on the other hand got to the top and almost slipped and fell back in the well.

"Ahhh! Oneesan, help me please!" Kaoru shouted in fear of falling.

Kaori grabbed her sisters hands and tried to pull her out, but her sister was to heavy to pull out by herself, kaoru was to heavy for kaori, so she almost pulled kaori and herself in, until kaori felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her and her sister back out, they looked up to see who it was that helped them, and they saw a teenager with orange hair up in a long ponytail, he had on a green gi, with leaves all over it, with a furry light brown vest over it, and he had on a blue puffy hakama, he looked at them with worried emerald eyes.

"Are you two alright." He asked looking them over, but he was shocked at what he saw, he saw two little girls, one with silvery/ white hair up in a high ponytail, golden eyes with brown swerls in them, and another girl with ebony black hair up in two ponytails with one pink ribbon in one ponytail, and she had light brown eyes with golden swerls in them, they both had on sundresses, kaori's dress was black, with white flowers over it, and she had on some with sandles, while kaoru had on the complete opposite, a white sundress with black flowers over it black sandles.

"We are fine, thank you for your help." Kaori said. "Imouto, let's go." She said looking back at her sister.

"Hai oneesan." Kaoru said as she nodded her head and followed her sister.

"Wait a minute! Where are your parents?". The orange haired boy asked.

Kaori turn around and glared at the boy menacingly.

"What concern of it is your, you don't know us and we do not know you, so it is not your business." Kaori said calm yet angry.

"Oneesan." Kaoru said calmly as she placed her hand on her sisters shoulder. "Its ok, maybe he can help us figure out where we are, and how we can get back home to mama." Kaoru said brightly.

"We do not require his assistance. We will be just fine on our on, now as I said before, let's go." Kaori said as she looked at her little sister, daring her to disobey her orders.

Kaoru's head dropped into submission.

"Hai oneesan." Kaoru said sadly as she followed after her sister, she looked back at the boy with an apologetic look on her face.

...

30 mins later...

Kaori and kaoru have been walking for half an hour, they have yet to see any glimpse of their home, kaori noticed that her younger sister was being awfully quiet, she she looked back at her.

"Imouto, you are quiet, why?" Kaori asked concerned.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you tired? Do you need to stop and rest?" Kaori asked.

"I'm fine." Kaoru replied sadly.

Kaori sighed but kept walking. A few more minutes of walking in silence, kaori had gotten more worried at her sisters silence, her sister have never been this quiet, kaori stopped walking and turned around to her sister, kaoru noticed her sister had stopped, so she did the same.

"Imouto, do you want to play a game?" Kaori said trying to make her little sister feel better.

Kaoru's head shot up.

"Really?" Kaoru asked shocked that her sister asked her to play again.

" Yes, which game do you prefer to play?" Kaori said happy that she made her sister happy again.

"Hide and seek, oneesan can we play his and seek?!" Kaoru said jumping up and down happily.

"Hai, you go and hide, and I shall seek you." Kaori said.

"Ok!" Kaoru said as she ran off to go and hide.

...

Kaoru ran and ran until she found a wonderful hiding place, it was a cave, she figured her sister would never think to look in there, she ran into the cave, unaware of the bones that sat all around the caves entrance. The cave was pitch black dark, but kaoru, unaware of her powers that she has because of her being a half demon, she is able to see in the dark, she saw spider webs and old bones everywhere, she was having second thoughts about coming into this cave. Kaoru saw something moving in the corner of the cave, she rubbed her eyes, trying to make her vision better, when she opened up her eyes again, she saw blood red ryes staring back at her, she froze in the spot she was standing in, she was scared, she was shocked, she didn't know what to do, her mom had always told her that minsters weren't real, but now she's starting to think otherwise. The "monster" let out a horrifying growl, and that made kaoru snap out of her shocked state and she screamed and ran out of the cave. The demon was running after her so she tried to make herself run faster, when she got out of the cave, she ran faster and faster , but the "monster" was faster than her, it swung its massive, clawed hand at her and it hit her and she screamed in pain as she flew into a tree and fell unconscious.

...

Meanwhile...

"ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu. I am coming for you imouto!" Kaori shouted.

Kaori walked around in different places looking for her sister, she couldn't find her anywhere, she was still walking when she heard distant screaming, she stopped walking and listened, seeing if she would hear the screaming again, and a few seconds later she heard screaming, and it was her sister, she took off running to where she heard the screaming, when she got there, she saw her sister on the ground knocked unconscious with scrapes and scratches all over her, she saw a huge monster standing over her sister, just about to pick her her, but he stopped and looked up at her. Kaori was seething, she was beyond angry, this minster dare hurt her little sister, the crescent moon amulet around her neck started to shake uncontrollably as kaori's eyes bled red, two silver puppy ears appeared on the top of her head, claws appeared on her finger and fangs appeared in her mouth, a magenta stripe appeared under each of her eyes. Kaori let out a menacing growl and was about to lunge for the demon when two arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her, she thrashed around wildly trying to get whoever it was that was holding her off so she could help her sister.

"Calm down pup! Were here to help you." The person said calmly into her ear.

For some strange reason, kaori felt as if she could trust this person, like she have known this person, so she calmed down, and slowly transformed back into her human appearance. When she came back to herself, she saw a man in purple and black priest robes, with a golden staff with rings on it, he had a small ponytail that stopped at the nape of his neck, he had violent eyes, that was calm as he was fighting the giant bear like monster, and she saw another person, it was the same boy from before, the boy with the orange hair, he was also fighting the monster, she finally looked up and saw the person that was holding her, she was shocked to see a man with white/silvery hair and golden eyes, it reminded her of herself, she also noticed that he has on an all red suit, and he has puppy ears.

"Are you ok now pup?" The man asked.

Kaori numbly nodded her head.

"Kaori!"Some screamed.

Kaori looked around and saw no one, her sister was still knocked unconscious and that was the only person here who knew her name.

"Kaori!" They screamed again.

Kaori looked back and saw her mother riding on a giant two tailed cat, her eyes widen and she jumped out of the mans arms and ran to her mother with tears in her eyes. Kagome bend down on one knee and waited for her daughter to run into her arms, and when she did, she picked her up and spend her around holding her close and tight.

"Mama! I was so scared!" Kaori cried out, she always held a tough exterior, she was always the more mature one out of the twins, but right now, all she is , is a little girl that was scared, and missed her mother.

"Shhh I know baby, its alright, I'm here now." Kagome said hugging her daughter closer. "Where isyour sister?"

Kaori lifted her head up and pointed to her little sister that was still unconscious and leaning against a tree.

"Oh my kami!" Kagome screamed as she put kaori back in the ground and ran to her youngest daughter. "What happened to her!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy, we were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find her, I heard her scream and I ran to her but... but I couldn't get there in time to stop her from getting hurt, I'm sorry I failed to protect her like a big sister should mommy." Kaori said on the verge of tears.

"its not your fault sweetie, your only six years old, I'm just lucky that miroku, shippo, and inuyasha got here when they did, I'm just glad you girls are not seriously hurt, now we should get back to the village to take care of your sister, ok?

"Hai mother." Kaori said willing the tears out of her eyes.

Kagome gathered and unconscious kaoru in her hands and stood up, and walked over to kirara, with kaori right behind her, she got on kirara and settle kaoru in her lap, then she bent down and picked kaori up and placed her behind her.

"hang on tight." Kagome said warningly.

"Hai mother." Kaori said tightening her grip on her mother.

"Lady kagome, we shall meet you back at the village when we ate done with this demon." Miroku said.

"Ok miroku." Kagome replied. "Kirara, take us back to Edo." Kagome said talking to the fire neko-youkai.

Kirara growled out a yes and took to the skies.

When they arrived back at Edo, they got off of kirara and made their way into kaede's hut, where sango and an unwanted kikyo was waiting, kagome layed kaoru on a mat and got to work on bandaging her up.

"Ummm kagome?" Sango said confused as to who the little girls were.

"I'll explain when everyone is here sango." Kagome said not looking up at her long time friend/ sister.

Sango nodded her head in agreement and went to go check on her children.

...

Somewhere in the western domain...

Lord sesshomaru was on one of his patrols, when he suddenly heard a voice that he haven't heard in six years.

"Mate is back!" Sesshomaru's beast yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to reply before his beast took over, and he ran off to where he knew his mate would be. When he got there, he stood outside of the village, waiting for the perfect time to the his mate. Sesshomaru saw kagome walk outside with a bucket, she was going to the river to refill the bucket, he masked his aura and followed her. When they got to the river, he saw her get on her knees to refill the bucket, that's when he let his presence be known, and he unmasked his aura. Kagome felt the familiar aura, she gasped and turned around and saw the familiar red eyes that once haunted her every dreams.

"Mate!" Sesshomaru's beast shouted as he lounged at kagome.

TBC...

Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter, please comment and vote, it would mean the world to kaori and kaoru

Kaoru: Yes, it would make me and oneesan very happy!

Kaori: Yes, so comment and vote... or you won't get another chapter

Me: Kaori! don't say that or they won't comment and vote!

Kaori: *sighs* I apologize, just please comment and vote *walks out of room*

Me: *shakes head at kaori* Kaoru would you like to do the honors?

Kaoru: I would live to Aunti Amariyah... aunti amariyah doesn't own inuyasha in anyway shape or form, all rights go the the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Amariyah out!

*anime peace sign and wink*


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Encounters

:: Last Time On "The Daughters He Never Knew" ::

...

Somewhere in the western domain...

Lord sesshomaru was on one of his patrols, when he suddenly heard a voice that he haven't heard in six years.

"Mate is back!" Sesshomaru's beast yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to reply before his beast took over, and he ran off to where he knew his mate would be. When he got there, he stood outside of the village, waiting for the perfect time to take his mate. Sesshomaru saw kagome walk outside with a bucket, she was going to the river to refill the bucket, he masked his aura and followed her. When they got to the river, he saw her get on her knees to refill the bucket, that's when he let his presence be known, and he unmasked his aura. Kagome felt the familiar aura, she gasped and turned around and saw the familiar red eyes that once haunted her every dreams.

"Mate!" Sesshomaru's beast shouted as he lounged at kagome.

...

Kagome jumped to the side as sesshomaru lounged at her, she stood up and tried to run but he grabbed her ankle and she fell back down, she kept kicking at him, trying to make him release her ankle, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Mate will stop defying me!" Sesshomaru growled while pulling her to him.

"I'm not your fucking mate, now let me go!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru had by then crawled on top of kagome and pinned her down, and started sniffing her neck, where the mating mark was.

"Mateeee..." He purred while rubbing his nose against the mark.

"Since you won't get off of me, I'll make you get off of me. " Kagome thought as she grabbed sesshomaru's shoulders and sent jolts of her purification powers surging through him.

Sesshomaru eyes were flicking from red to gold, but they stopped on red, then sesshomaru growled and pushed himself off of kagome, and she got up and ran for dear life. When sesshomaru looked up and saw kagome running away, his eyes tturned an darker red, and he took off after her, he caught up to her and tackle her to the ground, he had his hands around her neck, he was about to start to strangle her, but he heard an unfamiliar voice shouting.

"Mommy?" Kaoru called out to kagome.

She walked into the clearing, and saw the situation her mother was in, and she screamed for dear life, kaori, who was a few steps behind her, also came into the clearing and saw what was going on.

"Mother!" Kaori shouted as both of the six year olds took off running towards their mother.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and growled a warning growl, which instantly made the girls stop.

" No sweetie, I'm fine, take your sister and go back to kaede's hut, I'll be there in a minute, ok." Kagome told kaori, trying to keep her daughters as far away from sesshomaru as possible.

Kaori was having an internal debate on whether or not she should leave her mother alone with this mysterious stranger, but coming to terms that her mother can handle herself, and she is trying to keep them safe, she decided on leaving.

" Hai mother." She said.

Kaori glared at sesshomaru before turning away, while taking her sisters hand and pulling her along with her.

Kagome watched as her daughters left, once they were out of the clearing, kagome looked up at sesshomaru (who was still on top of her) with hate in her eyes.

" Don't you ever growl at my children ever again!" Kagome screamed at him, conjuring her holy powers to her hand (he unintentionally let her hands go) and she reached up and slapped sesshomaru with all of her might.

He howled in pain, while holding on to his cheek, his eyes switching from red to gold, and they finally settled on gold.

Sesshomaru was once again in control of his beast, and doesn't know anything that had just happened, he looked around, noticing that he wasn't in the western lands, confusion showing not on his face, but you can see it in his eyes. Sesshomaru look around until his golden eyes fell upon the women who he hasn't seen in six years, the woman who disappeared down the well without answering his question. Sesshomaru stood up off of kagome, and she hopped to her feet.

" Miko" Sesshomaru called out to kagome.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she was aware that sesshomaru was once again himself, and she didn't know what to expect.

" My name is kagome." She replied in a sassy voice.

" This sesshomaru does not care about your name, and you should know well to watch your tone when your addressing me." He said looking directly at her with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Kagome was about to reply with another sassy comment, when all of a sudden, the bushes behind her begin to rustle, when she turned around to face the bush, four scaly green clawed hands grabbed her and pulled her into the bush...

Kagome screamed as she was pulled into the bush, she looked up and saw a horrible looking demon, it looked down at her while stroking her cheek.

" You, my fine, lovely young maiden will make the perfect bride for me, now hand over the jewel shards and we shall be on our way." He said while holding his hand out.

Kagome growled a very animalistic growl at the demon.

" I'm so sick and tired of disgusting ass demons like you act like your so big and bad, but you want to rely on the jewel to increase the power you wish you had." Kagome said while kicking the demon in the face.

She tried to get up to run, but the demon grabbed her leg and she fell, the demon turned her over and lifted her up by her neck.

" You insolent little bitch, you will respect your future mate." The demon said while slapping kagome.

The force from the slap made kagome's head turn to the side, the demons long nails scratching her face, leaving four lines going across her cheek, the scratches started bleeding and stinging, causing kagome to cry out in pain, that's when sesshomaru decided to make his presence known. Sesshomaru hopped over the bush, landing right behind the demon and impaled him straight through the heart with his poisonous claws. The demon screamed in pain, releasing kagome, sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her away before the demon could fall on her.

Kagome was still screaming while holding her cheek, sesshomaru pulled kagome to the ground so he could get a better look at the scratches on her cheek, he forcefully removed kagome's hand away from her cheek, he looked carefully it and saw that it was bubbling, he leaned down and sniffed the scratches smelling the scent of poison, he sighed internally and resist the urge to roll his eyes, he leaned down close to her cheek, and stuck his tongue out, running it over all four scratches, knowing the poison will have no effect on him, he watched as the scratches instantly heal. When the scratches healed fully, sesshomaru stood up to take his leave, when all of a sudden, he turned around to face kagome.

" Woman." Sesshomaru called in his usual stoic voice.

"Its kagome." Kagome replied in her sassy tone.

"You did not answer this sesshomaru's question." He said while ignoring her statement.

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

" You never asked me a question." She said while putting her hand on her hip.

" This sesshomaru asked you six years ago, why was your scent all over this sesshomaru's person." He said while staring kagome down with his fierce amber eyes.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't expecting him to ask her this again, so she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

" I have no idea of what your talking about." She said as she began to walk away.

Sesshomaru instantly appeared in front of her, glaring down at her.

"Do not try to play stupid with this sesshomaru miko." Sesshomaru said as he walked closer to kagome, he reached up to her neck and brushed his slender fingers over the cresent moon shaped mark, he felt her shiver under his touch.

Kagome smacked his hand away.

"J-just what do you think your doing, don't touch me!" Kagome shouted at him.

Sesshomaru stared at the fiesty miko in front of him, he had no idea that he would miss a human as much as he missed her the six years that she was gone, his beast had grew attached to the miko way before the mating had taken place, the beast had always loved that kagome never backed down from him, she was never afraid of him, she wouldn't let anyone talk down on her and she always stood up for herself and that's why he picked her to be his mate, and now sesshomaru was feeling the feelings that his beast felt for her.

"Do no take this sesshomaru for a fool miko, I know you are this sesshomaru's mate, so there for, I may touch you anywhere I please." He said while grabbing kagome's arm and pulling her to his chest, he leaned his head down close to her ear and said " and if this sesshomaru wanted to strip you naked right here and take your body again, I could do so."

Kagome pushed herself away from sesshomaru and turned away and ran, she ran through the forest, on her way back to kaede's village.

Meanwhile back at the village

Kaori's mind never wavered from her mother, that evil looking man with the white hair and red eyes scared her, and she didn't want her mother around him, so she stood up on her feet and walked out of the hut, kaoru saw her sister leave, so she got up and followed after her.

"Onee-chan, where are you going?" Kaoru asked her elder sister.

"To get mother." Is all the elder sister said.

"She told us to leave though." Kaoru said.

" I didn't ask you to come with me, if you don't want to get in trouble, you can always turn around and go back." Kaori said, not looking back at her sister.

Kaoru fell silent and continued to follow her sister.

Both of the sisters were walking down the path where they once walked to find their mother, the silence was killing kaoru, but she didn't want to talk to kaori after what she had said to her earlier, kaoru's hand unconsciously reached up for the sun on her necklace, she was bored, just as she was about to voice her opinion to her older sister, they heard someone running towards their way, kaori stood in front of kaoru protectively, but relaxed when she saw that it was only her mother.

Kagome saw the twins and stopped in her tracks, she had a frightened look on her face, she ran over to the twins and picked them both up and ran as fast as she could with them in her arms, the twins were confused, they didn't know why their mother looked so frightened, kagome continued on with running, but instead of going to the village, she changed her direction and ran to the well, she wondered why sesshomaru haven't came after her, she knew if he wanted to, he could catch her in the blink of an eye, but he hadn't, its as if they were playing a game of hide and seek and he was giving her time to run and hide. Kagome reached the well and was shocked, and scared when she saw sesshomaru sitting on the lip of the well.

" Going somewhere miko?" He asked in a deadly tone.

Kagome said nothing back to him, she just hugged the twins closer to her body as he hopped off of the well and made his way over to the trio.

"Stay away." Kagome said as she began to back up, putting more distance between them.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Kaoru whimpered as she buried her face in her mothers neck.

Sesshomaru then looked at the two girls in his arms as if he had just noticed them being there, he took in their appearances, one had long silver hair, much like his, her eyes, a bright golden color with light brown swirls aroundthe iris's' glared into his own goldern orbs, and the other who's hair was black as midnight, much like her mothers, he looked into her eyes as she peeked at him while half way hiding her face in her mother's neck, he caught a glimpse of her light brown eyes with gold in the iris's, he realized as one twin glared at him and the other his away in her mothers neck, that they were total opposites of each other. He sniffed the air, trying to catch their scents, but he smelt nothing, its almost as if their scents are being masked. He looked at the black haired twin, seeing as how she was clutching the sun pendant around her neck, it was then that he realized the golden glow around the necklace, he looked at the silver hair twin and realized the dark blue glow around her crescent moon shaped necklace, and he realized just what the strange little miko had done.

He looked up at the miko and locked eyes with her, her brown eyes glaring into his, as he smirked at her.

" Miko, you really are smarter than I thought you were, masking the scent of the pups, so I wouldn't be able to smell their scent." He said as he continued to walk closer to the trio, he saw kagome eyes widen as she hugged the girls tighter to here body and she began backing away. " But don't take this sesshomaru for a fool, for I know that they are my pups." He said as he longed at kagome.

Kagome felt the strong need to protect her daughters, she brought forth her strongest reiki, and made a barrier around her and her daughters. Sesshomaru hit the barrier and it burned him slightly, he growled, his eyes flashed red for an second, before settling on gold once again. Sesshomaru saw kagome eye then the well and he growled again.

" You will not escape." He said while standing in front of her vision of the well.

" Why won't you leave me alone! You don't even like humans!" Kagome screamed at him in frustration.

" You, my miko, are no ordinary human." He said while coming closer.

Kagome knew that sesshomaru couldn't get to her as long as she had her barrier up, so she began walking towards the well, sesshomaru knew what she was doing, so he conjured up his poison whip and began lashing out at her barrier, it began flickering every time he struck it, so kagome moved faster towards the well, when she got to the well, she began to put the twins in the well, they slowly began climbing down the vine, just as she was about to go down, he barrier crack, kagome gasped, and sesshomaru stuck it again, and it finally broke into pieces, the twins screamed, trying to climb back up the vine to get to their mother, but kagome pulled on the vine until it snapped, causing the twins to fall in.

The very last thing they saw was sesshomaru coming up behind their mother, she gasped, and fell unconscious, then they saw purple, the color it was the first time they fell through the well. The purple disappeared and when the twins looked up they saw the roof of the shrine house, and it was then that they knew that they were back home, but the only difference was, their mother wasn't with them. Kaoru looked at her eldest sister with unshed tears in her eyes and kaori brought her sister into her small arms and hugged her tight, tears also in her eyes, her little sister's body shook with sobs, until she finally screamed out, crying out her whole heart and soul for her missing mother, kaori could no longer hold it in, and began screaming and crying as well.

And that's how Mrs. Higurashi found her two young grandaughters, clutching on to each other for dear life and crying for all they were worth, and one thing she noticed was that her daughter wasn't with them.

" Magomusume, where is your mother?" Sakura asked her granddaughters.

" He took her obaasan, he took her!" Kaoru cried while clutching her sister tighter.

Sakura covered her mouth, knowing exactly who he was, a lone tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, she knew she had to be strong for her magomusume, she walked over to them and picked them both up and carried them out of the shrinenhouse and into the house, she took them upstairs to kagome's room and laid them on kagome's bed, and she kissed the top of their forehead.

" Look sweeties, your mother will be ok, I know she will, she's a strong young woman." Sakura said while wiping the tears off of her granddaughters faces.

Then kaoru asked the question she was asking herself, and frankly didn't know how to answer.

" Will we ever see mommy again obaasan?"

" I'm pretty sure we will sweetie, now go to bed, you need your rest, you all have school in the morning." Sakura said while kissing their foreheads once more before standing up to turn out the light.

" Oyasumi obaasan." The twins said in unison to their grandma.

" Oyasumi magomusume." Sakura said while walking out and closing the door behind her.

Kaoru turned over facing her sister and pressed her forehead against her sisters.

" We'll get her back onee-chan." Kaoru said while looking into her sisters eyes.

Kaori nodded, and closed her eyes and kaoru closed her eyes as well and she quickly fell asleep.

When kaori heard the deep and even breathing coming from her little sister, she got up out of bed and walked to the window, she opened it and looked up at the moon.

" I will get you back home mother, I promise." Kaori said while clutching her crescent moon shaped pendant.

She walked back to her mother bed and climbed in, and she automatically fell asleep.

Little did she know, her mother was standing on a balcony, looking up at the very same moon, her hand clutched on the combined crescent moon and sun pendent, as if she heard her daughter's promise, he once dull brown eyes shined with hope that she would once again see her daughters, even after sesshomaru destroyed the well, she still have hope.

...

Hey you guys, Amariyah here, and I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait and I also want to thank everyone who is still sticking with this story, arigato *bows to all of you*

And also, I wanted to clear up something, so kaori is the one with the silver hair and golden/light brown eyes and kaoru is the one with black hair and light broen /golden eyes, kaori is the oldest, kaoru is the youngest, they both have magical necklaces that kagome gave them that suppresses their demon feature's and their scents, kaori has the crescent moon pendent, and kaoru has the sun pendent, kagome has a pendent with both crescent moon and a sun, kinda like the one on twitches, that their mom has ( if you don't know what twitches is search it up and look at their pendents) but yeah, I just wanted to clear the air up in case someone was confused.

Anyways, I don't own inuyasha in anyway, shape, or form, all rights go to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Amariyah out! *anime peace signs and wink*


	9. Chapter 9: All Grown Up

Kaori's Pov

" Kaori, kaoru, get up, time to get ready for school! "

I got up out of my bed, ready to get ready for school.

I went over to my closet and pulled out my uniform, I sighed, I was never one for skirts, but the school I go to, it's mandatory for me to wear it. I walked over to my bed and sat my uniform on my bed and I went over to my dresser and I pulled out my undergarments. I looked over at the digital alarm clock that sat by my bedside and it read 6:00am, grandmother wakes us up earlier than usual, so we can get ready on time, it always takes kaoru a long time to get ready, which delays my time in getting ready, my eyes widen in realization as I rushed to my bed and grabbed my uniform and dashed out of my room, I ran down the hallway, when I saw the bathroom slam shut and kaoru's laughter filled my ears.

" You know you gotta be faster than that if you want to get to the bathroom before me kaori." I heard kaoru say through the other side of the door.

I sighed loudly.

"Just hurry up!" I yelled through the door.

I heard her laughing again as I turned around and walked back to my room, I walked in my room and threw my clothes back on my bed and walked to my window { a/n: Kaori has kagome room, Kaori has grandpa higurashi's old room.} and gripped the crescent moon pendent that hung around my neck and I looked up at the star filled sky.

10 years had past since I last saw my mother, the promise I made to her still rings clearly in my head, I'm hell bent on fulfilling my promise to bring my mother home. A lot of things has changed, my Hii-ojiichan died three years ago of an heart attack, and my obaasan has been getting sick alot lately, my relationship with my sister has been faltering, were not as close as we use to be, I've been so busy with my training and studying, that I hardly have time for her anymore, so she's found a new friend, a girl named nao, I don't like her at all, she's always sweet and innocent when kaoru is around, but the minute she turns her back, she acts like a complete bitch, but anyways, I've been taking all kinds of self defense classes, I keep my head in the books, mostly books about feudal Japan, I'm trying to learn about everything that goes on in the feudal era so I can be prepared.

When kaoru and I were younger, we understood that our mother was taken away, but we didn't understand why, it all happened so sudden, one minute we were in her arms, the next minute were at the bottom of the well crying our eyes out, when we turned thirteen, obaasan filled in all of the gaps, she told us that we were in the feudal era, she informed us of who the people we met were, inuyasha, she told us that inuyasha was the only one who was able to come through the well, she said that mother always told her stories about sango, miroku, shippo, and even the little demon cat kirara, so she told us about them, she also told us about our necklaces, how mother put a charm on them so it suppresses our demon nature.

Banging on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

" Yes? " I called out.

" I'm finished now, the bathrooms all yours." I heard kaoru say through my door.

I rolled my eyes, she probably used all of the hot water.

" OK. " I replied back.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was now 6:35am, which only leaves me with twenty-five minutes to take my shower and get dressed, I sighed again and walked over to my bed and grabbed my uniform and undergarments, I walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

...

I finished brushing the tangled curls out of my hair, my grandmother said that my curly hair was about the only thing that I inherited from my mother, I walked out of the bathroom, after putting my dirty clothes in the hamper, and I walked back to my room to grab my backpack and my phone, I looked at the time and realized that I wasn't going to have time to eat breakfast, it was 7:02am, I grabbed my backpack and phone and raced out of my room and down the stairs.

" Kaori, do you want any-" I cut her off.

" Sorry grandmother, I'm already off schedule, I have to go." I told her while kissing her cheek. " I'll see you later. " I said as I raced out of the door.

...

I had just barely made it to my class when the late bell rang, I trudged to my seat, all out of breath, and I sat down in my seat in the back by the window and I put my head on my desk.

"Kaoru took to long again?" I heard a gentle deep voice ask me.

I looked up into baby blue eyes.

" What do you think?" I replied back.

" Hey, don't get sassy with me, it's not my fault you can't beat your sister to the bathroom."

" If I wanted your opinion on the matter haru, I would have asked for it." I said to him.

He smirked at me and and pushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes.

" Yeah, but as long as we've known each other, I would have thought by now you would know that I'm going to give my opinion whether you like it or not." He said while turning back around in his seat that's directly in front of mine.

I rolled my eyes at him and my mind wondered back to how we became friends in the first place.

...

Flashback

No pov

Twelve year old kaori walked through the garden of the middle school she's attending, her sister was hanging out with her new friends, she tried to get kaori to hang out with them, but she quickly objected, now she was walking along the sidewalk admiring the plants, it was lunch time, but kaori wasn't particularly hungry today, so she decided to just walk around the school until lunch was over.

As kaori was walking around, she heard a noise coming from inside of the empty gym, she quietly walked to the gym door and peeked her head inside, her eyes widen just a fraction as she stared at the four boys crowding around one boy who was on the floor curled up in the fetal position.

" This is what happens to freaks who speak out of terms!" one boy yelled while kicking the boy on the ground in the stomach.

" Hahaha kick em again sadao!" another boy exclaimed.

He was getting ready to kick him again when kaori burst through the door, her facial features calm, she started to slowly walk over to the group.

" I thought you were a teacher or something, but no, it's just the schools freak." the boy name sadao said.

Kaori said nothing to him, her face never contorted into anger, she simply continued to walk over to the group.

" The only reason why we haven't done you in like this freak here is because of your hot sister. " he said.

Kaori stopped her movements at that comment, her eyes slightly glaring at sadao.

" Once your sister is mine, and I have her trust, I'm gonna torture the hell out of you, and your sister will never know." He said laughing, while the rest of his group joined in. " I'm gonna make your life a living he-

Sadao didn't get to finish his sentence, kaori had run up and punched him square in the face, knocking him on the ground, he looked up at her with shock written all over his features, but it was quickly replaced by raging anger. Sadao got back up on his feet, and ran at kaori, attempting to punch her, but she caught his fist and brought her foot up, kicking him in the head, sending him flying backwards on to the floor again.

" Don't just stand there, get that bitch!" He yelled to his group.

Kaori got into one of her fighting stances, and waited for them to attack, her defense classes would finally be paying off, she had been taking classes for five years now, one boy came at her, ready to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and swong him around and threw him into the other two boys who were running for her. When they stood back up ready to attack again, sadao held his hand up to stop the attack.

" I want her all to myself." He said while walking towards kaori, she got into another stance and waited for him to come to her, she was getting pretty tired of the bullies and she decides that she was about to put a end to all the bullying right here, right now. Sadao ran at kaori, throwing wild punches left to right, she was dodging them all, but one of sadao's group members threw a dodge ball at her, causing her to loose her focus on sadao, and him seeing the opportunity to strike, he punched kaori in the face, once in each cheek, she fell to the ground, she sat there for a moment, taking everything in, her silver bangs covering her eyes.

"Hahaha that's what you get bitch, you thought you were so tough, now look at you, what are you gonna do, cry? Hahahahaha." Sadao said while laughing, causing the others to laugh with him.

Kaori slowly stood up, her bangs still covering her eyes, with her fists clenched at her side, her crescent moon pendent glowing a bright blue, she looked up at sadao, her eyes flashing red for just a second, she reached out and grabbed sadao by his neck and threw him into the nearest wall, she quickly ran over to him and grabbed him around his neck and slammed him into the wall again, she gripped the front of his shirt and brought him close to her face so that he could look into her eyes, she could feel the fear radiating off of him.

" If I ever catch you messing with another student again, I'll do you so much more worse than this, it's evil bastards like you that causes other kids to take their own life because you wanna pick on people to make yourself seem so cool, well I bet you don't feel so cool now do you? " She said while waiting for his reply, which he didn't give. "Do you?!" She yelled while slamming him against the wall again.

" N-no. " He stuttered out.

" I bet you don't." She said while throwing him to the ground. " Now get the hell out of my face, all of you!" She yelled while glaring at them.

They all ran for the door, when she called out to sadao, he slowly turned around to look at her.

" If you even think about so much as looking at my sister, I will personally handle you, and it won't be very pleasant, if you get what I'm saying." She said in a calm voice.

He shakily nodded and ran out of the gym.

When the bullies were gone, she looked over at the boy who had sometime during the fight, gotten up and ran to a dark corner of the gym and had brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his hand around his legs and he had put his head on his knees. Kaori walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, she felt him jump slightly, but he eventually looked up at her, with tears in his baby blue eyes.

" Arigato!" He exclaimed while getting on his knees and bowing over and over again.

Kaori raised one of her eyebrows.

" Stop bowing, there's no need to thank me." She said.

" You saved me from them, there is plenty of reason to thank you." He exclaimed with his head still down.

He heard the sound of feet walking away from him, when he looked up he noticed that his mysterious savior was walking away, he quickly scrambled to his feet and he grabbed his things as he ran after her.

" Wait! " He yelled after her.

She internally sighed and stopped her movements, and turned around to face him.

" I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Kawasaki Haru." he said while bowing, he looked up at her, waiting for her to introduce herself.

Kaori internally sighed again.

" Higurashi Kaori." Kaori said bowing back.

End Of Flashback

...

After that day, haru never stop talking to kaori, even though sometimes she didn't reply to him, sometimes she was rude to him, sometimes she ignored him, but he never left her side, he knew she was the type that didn't like company, he knew she was the type to stay by herself, that's why he never took anything she did or said to the heart.

Kaori's Pov

" Miss Higurashi! I would appreciate it if you would pay attention!" The strict teacher yelled while his fave began to turn red.

" Gomen'nasai sensei." Kaori said insincerely.

" Just pay attention. Ahem, as I was saying class, today we are gonna be learning about the feudal era, by the end of the week, you will be appointed a partner for a project you will have to complete that is worth a big part of your grade. Now I will be passing out a special book, one that focuses especially on the feudal era, if you pay attention, you will pass this unit with ease, but if you slack off." He said while slamming the book on my desk. "You will surely fail." He said while looking at me.

I sighed, this is gonna be a long day.

...

At the end of the school day, I waited by the doors of the school, I watched as all of the students flooded out of the doors, until I saw that familiar short silver hair, I sighed as I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the crowd as always.

" On time as always. " Haru said while smirking at me.

I turned around and began to walk our usual route to my house, haru thinks that it's mandatory to walk me home, and say hello to my grandmother everyday.

" So, do you think sensei will pair us up for this project?" Haru asked.

"Probably." I answered.

" I hope so, but if he don't, I hope I don't get paired with mizuki again." He said while shuddering.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why? "I asked curiously.

" Because, let's just say, she has a thing for me, and she likes to get touchy feely." He said, while his face tinted red.

I was about to reply back to him, when I heard a voice calling me and haru's name, which made us turn around. I saw my sister and that bitch nao running up to us.

" Kon'nichiwa onee-san, kon'nichiwa haru-kun! " kaoru's cheery voice rang through my ears.

"Kon'nichiwa imouto." I said back to her.

"Kon'nichiwa kaoru-chan." Haru replied back

" Do you guys have practice today? "Kaoru asked haru and I.

I shook my head no.

" Well do you want to come with us to the mall, it's this store that sells really cute clothes for a low price." She said happily.

I was about to object, but I saw the happy look on her face.

" Sure, but only if haru comes." I said while looking at her.

Nao scowled.

" Why do he have to come? This is a girls shopping day only." She said while looking at haru distastefully.

I glared at her while stepping in front of haru.

"I believe I was talking to my sister." I said while glaring at her more.

She was about to respond, when kaoru cut her off.

"Of course haru-kun can come." She said as she smile a bright, genuine smile at haru.

Nao rolled her eyes as we all began to walk towards the direction of the mall, when all of a sudden my phone started to ring, so I pulled it out of my inner jacket pocket and swiped my finger across the screen to answer it.

"Moshi moshi... hai obaasan... Hai, she is... Hai obaasan, were coming, haru also... Ok, sayonara." I said as I hung up my phone and looked at my sister. "Obaasan said its urgent that we get home as soon as possible."

" Oh, ok then, gomen'nasai nao, I have to go, we'll go tomorrow." Kaoru said to her friend.

" Ok, sure, see you tomorrow then." Nao said while walking off.

Kaoru, haru, and I all took off in a hurry, trying to get to our shrine, grandmother has been getting sick a lot lately, so I just want to make sure that she is ok. When we got to the shrine, we all ran up the steps and into the house.

"Obaasan, were home." kaoru called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." She replied.

We all walked in the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table.

"Obaasan, what is it? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I-im fine sweetheart, but, there's something I must show you." She said speaking in a weird hollow voice.

She got up from the table and led us to the back slide door, when we went out, she led us to the forbidden shrine, as we got closer and closer, my pendent started to glow a brighter blue, and when I looked over at kaori, I saw that her pendant was glowing a bright yellow color, we looked at each other as obaasan opened the doors to the shrine, kaoru and I walked in ahead of haru and obaasan, we walked down the stairs, our eyes widen as we see what once disappeared out of thin air ten years ago.

The bone eaters well.

...

Amariyah here, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I thought of instead of having your typical sessxkag story, I'll kind of twist it up and have this story about the twin and how they have to go on this journey to the past to reunite with their mother and bring her home.

But I really hope you guys comment, believe it or not, your comments is what keep me writing, I love getting feedback whether it's good or bad, just tell me what you guys think of it, if you like the new concept of the story or not.

Anyways, I do NOT own anything but my Oc's, inuyasha belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Amariyah out! *anime peace sign and wink*


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Dying To See You Again

It was a beautiful night, stars up in the sky twinkled ever so brightly, a beautiful young woman looked up at the stars with a longing look in her hollow eyes, her hand unconsciously reaching up to grip the special pendant around her neck, she sucked in a huge breath and let it out slowly, upon hearing a knock on her door, she cleared her throat and told whoever was on the other side to enter.

"My lady." The imp bowed in respect.

"What is it jaken?" She replied in a hollow voice, never turning around to face the imp.

"Lord sesshomaru sent me to tell you that the guests are here, and to meet him in his study before you go down to the ball." The imp said while still bowing.

"Very well, tell him I will be there shortly, you may go." She said.

" Hai my lady." The imp said as he got up off of the ground and wobbled out of the room.

The woman let out another long breath before turning to look at herself in the full body mirror, the reflection of a young woman with long ebony hair pulled up into an elegant bun, beautiful flawless tanned skin, and empty, hollow eyes brown eyes, stared back at her. The woman brushed off her elegant dress and straightened her posture, and turned to walk out of the huge elegant room, she walked down the hallway, her head held high, servants and guards bowing in respect as she passed by them, at the end of the hallway, stood a tall, thick oak wood door, the woman raised her hand and knocked softly on the door.

" Enter." She heard a deep, baritone voice say from the other side of the door.

The woman opened the door, her nose was assaulted by the usual stench of sex, the woman watched with dull eyes as a servent girl finished tying the large bow around her waist to complete her uniform, and she dashed out of the office, laughing under her breath. The woman turned her empty eyes on the taiyoukai sitting behind the desk, his golden orbs staring at her for a moment, before he spoke up.

"Take a seat Kagome." He said while motioning to one of the chairs that sat in front of his large desk.

"I rather not, now, what is it that you wish to speak of, in case you've forgotten, we have guests waiting downstairs." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's words, but he sat there, staring at her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body, he saw the way her dress hugged her womanly curves in all the right places.

"Might I say kagome, you are looking very ravishing tonight." He said as his eyes traveled from her breasts, back up to meet her eyes.

" If that's all you have to say, then I'll be on my way." Kagome said while turning around, ready to walk out of the study, when sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

" Do you recall the talk we had about five years ago?" Sesshomaru asked, while getting up and walking over to kagome.

" We've had plenty of talks in the last five years, you'll have to be more specific." Kagome said while avoiding his intense gaze.

" Alright, allow me to elaborate, do you recall the talk we had about having an heir to the throne?" He said while walking closer to kagome.

Kagome took a few steps back to put space in between the two of them.

" I said it once back then, and I'm saying it again now, you have an heir. Kagome said while glaring at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at kagome.

" My domain can't be run by someone that lives in another world." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

" You should have thought about that before you destroyed the well." Kagome said, her tone for once in ten years, returning to its usual sassy self.

" No, you should have thought about it before you cut that vine, had it not been for that idiotic thing you did, I would have an heir here right now." Sesshomaru said, his voice back to its usual stoic self.

Kagome's eyes flashed pink, her reiki rising to dangerous and harmful levels.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

" Miko, calm yourself, you are not about to endanger anyone in this residence, because you don't have control over your weak human emotions." Sesshomaru said while glaring at her.

Kagome's fists clenched and unclenched over and over again, glimpses of her daughters screaming her name and falling into the well entered her mind, she looked at sesshomaru with hate and fire in her eyes, she lifted her fist, aiming for sesshomaru's face, but he caught it, he squeezed her hand, causing her to wince in pain, so she in response, brought forth her reiki to her fist, and it started to burn sesshomaru, which made him let go of her fist.

"Don't you dare... DONT YOU DARE TURN THIS ON ME! ITS YOUR FAULT WHY MY GIRLS AREN'T HERE WITH ME, ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I MISSED SEEING THEM GROW UP INTO TEENAGERS, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE, I WOULDNT BE IN THIS MESS NOW!" kagome screamed, hot tears streaming down her face, her holy powers rising once again.

" You claim to hate humans, yet your forcing me to stay here, then you have the audacity to talk about me having you an heir, but every time I turn around, your fucking some new whore, if you need an heir so bad, let that bitch who just left out of here have you one, you will never touch me in that way again, and I will never have another baby by you, and mark my words sesshomaru, I will get out of here one day, and I will find a way back to my girls." kagome yelled out as she ran out of the study, tears still streaming down her face, the servants and guards looking at kagome as she ran back to her room, slamming the door shut.

...

In the present time

No Pov

" How am I supposed to calm down?! The well disappeared for ten years and now that it's back, we can't even touch it?!" Kaori fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, tears of frustration springing to her eyes.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at haru and her obaasan.

" Can you two give us a moment please?" Kaoru gave them a weak pleading smile.

" Of course darling." Sakura said. " Come dear, how about you help me bake some cookies." She said to haru as she began pulling him out of the shrine.

Haru looked at kaori with a worried look on his face, he knew that kaori had been stressed out lately, and he also knew that she hardly ever really broke down like that, he knew that she was the type of person that kept all of her problems locked away to herself and hated to let people see her loose her composure.

Kaoru walked over to her sister and kneeled down behind her, and hugged her from behind.

" I know how your feeling kaori, I want her back too... There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her, but I also know that, we can't stress ourselves out over it, remember what I told you that night when obaasan put us to sleep, I said that we are gonna get her back, and we will, just give it time, everything will fall into place." Kaoru said while getting in front of her sister.

" *sniff sniff* B-but we are so close to getting her back, yet so far away. I've been trying to be so strong, but it's like all of my training and efforts are futile, I just want our mother back." Kaori said while tears streamed down her face.

Kaoru wiped her sisters tears away.

" Remember when obaasan told us that when mama was pregnant with us, the well always shocked her and prohibited her from going through the well?" Kaoru asked her sister.

Kaori nodded.

" And you remember when she also said that when mama was close to giving birth to us, the well stopped shocking her, but she was too pregnant to try and get over and into the well?" She asked.

Kaori nodded again.

" Then there is nothing to worry about, we just have to wait for the well to open to us, then we will definitely get our mom back." Kaoru said while smiling.

Kaori gave her sister a weak smile and pulled her into a tight hug.

" I'm glad I have you." Kaori said burying her face into her sisters ebony hair.

Kaoru hugged her sister back.

" I'm glad I have you too, now... Go back to being your normal emotionless self, you being all in your feelings is creepy." Kaoru said making a creeped out face.

Kaori laughed which made kaoru laugh.

" Now let's go inside, I heard obaasan say that she and haru are gonna make cookies." Kaoru squealed in delight.

Kaori smiled slightly and shook her head at her sisters excitement.

"Yes, let's go." Kaori said as they walked out of the shrine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amariyah here, sorry that the chapter isn't that good, but next chapter, I'll try and make it better and more interesting, I have a lot of ideas for this story, I'm just trying to put them in the right places.

PS. I might add other characters from different animes in this story.


	11. Chapter 11: Great Days Always Goes Bad

"Kaori, kaoru, get up and get ready for school!" Sakura yelled from downstairs

Kaori heard her obaasan's voice and got up out of her bed, and and got everything she need to start her day.

She walked out of her room and into the hallway, she saw kaoru walk out of the bathroom with her uniform on, and her hair still a little damp.

" The bathrooms all yours sis." Kaoru said smiling.

Kaori's eyes widen as little.

" Your done already? " Kaori asked, clearly shocked.

" Yeah, I woke up really early, so I just started getting ready." She said walking into her room.

" Incredible, I never thought I would see the day when kaoru got done dressing on time." Kaori thought in her head while walking to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You two are done getting dressed early, I thought kaoru would still be in the shower right now." Sakura said while sitting a plate of breakfast in front of each of her granddaughters.

" I was surprised as well obaasan, kaoru takes forever in the bathroom, I thought I would have to skip out on breakfast again." Kaori said while taking a bite of her toast.

Kaoru sweatdropped

" I don't take that long in the bathroom, and can we please stop talking like I'm not in the room?!" Kaoru said while pouting and folding her arms.

" Sorry sweetheart, but on more important matters, since it is friday, and we never go out and do anything as a family anymore, I recommend that we go to this karaoke restaurant that just opened up not to long ago, I mean, if you two want to." Sakura said hopefully.

" Of course, we would love to go obaasan." Kaori said, smiling her rare smile at her grandmother.

" Yeah obaasan, your awesome to hang out with." Kaoru said excitedly. " But what time are we going, because I told nao that we would go shopping after school."

" What ever time works for you girls." Sakura said smiling as usual.

" Well, we can go as soon as we come back from shopping." Kaoru said.

" That's fine sweetheart, oh look at the time, you two should be heading off now." Sakura said while looking at the digital clock on the counter.

" Hai obaasan, we'll see you later. " Both twins said while hugging and kissing their grandmother on the cheek.

They both picked up their backpacks and left out the door.

While walking to school, kaoru decided to strike up an conversation with her sister.

" So kaori, you know we have a dance coming up next week right? " Kaoru said while looking at her sister.

Kaori raised one of her eyebrows.

" I am aware, what of it?" She asked.

" Well... Are you going?" Kaoru asked with hope shining in her eyes.

" I am afraid not, I do not particularly like dances and you know that." Kaori said while looking at her sister with a reprimanded look on her face.

" I know, but I just thought that you would want to come this time, come on kaori, it'll be fun, you'll be with me and nao, and I bet if you come, haru definitely will, it's not like you'll be alone." Kaoru said pleadingly.

Kaori gave out a sigh, knowing her sister wasn't about to let her say no.

" Alright, I will come." Kaori said giving in to her sisters demand.

" Yay! Thank you onee-chan, now we can shop for dresses and shoes and do each others hair and makeup, this is gonna be great!" Kaoru said while day dreaming.

" What have I gotten myself into?" Kaori thought to herself while sweatdropping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the twins arrived at school, they went their separate ways, kaoru going over to a group of her friends and kaori going over to her and haru's usual spot.

Kaori's Pov

I walked over to the tree that me and haru always go to before our classes start and I hopped up on the branch and I swung myself over so that I was sitting properly and comfortably on the branch. I closed my eyes for a second, then I felt a slight shake in the tree, so I opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw two baby blue eyes staring straight into my eyes, a face so close to mine, that if he moved an inch, his lips would be on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up as I brought my hand to his face and pushed him back and out of my face.

" Well good morning to you to sunshine." Haru's said to me smiling.

" Do you find it amusing to always invade my personal space." I said looking at him with an annoyed face.

" Kind of, its cute when you blush." Haru said coming close to her face again.

Kaori glared at him and put her hand on his face again, she was about to push him back, when a feminine voice spoke from below them, she looked down and saw a girl that was their age, she had light brown hair and big light brown eyes.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm new here and I don't know where my classes are and the other students won't help me, so may you help me find my classes? " she asked while looking up at me with her doe eyes.

" Of course, I will need to look at your schedule, do you by chance have it with you?" I asked while carefully jumping down from the tree.

" Oh yes, I do." She said as she began to rummage through her backpack and fished out her schedule and handed it to me.

I looked at her schedule and saw that she had my first two classes and her last two classes were P.E and chemistry.

" You have my first two classes, so when the bell ring, just follow me, and I'll show you to your last two classes." I said while handing her back her schedule.

" Arigato gozaimasu!" The girl said bowing.

I nodded my head to her and that's when the first bell rang, and I looked over to the girl.

" You have my homeroom as well, so just follow me." I said to her as I began walking towards the building.

" OK." I heard her say behind me. " Oh, I'm Momozono Nanami by the way." She said behind me.

" Higurashi Kaori." I said back.

" And I'm Kawasaki Haru!" I heard him say.

We all made our way to our homeroom class, I went to my usual seat and haru followed and sat in his usual seat behind me, and nanami came and sat in the empty chair beside me.

When the last bell rung, and everyone was in their seat, our homeroom teacher started passing out flyers for the dance that is coming up, he also passed out our school ID's. When the bell rang, everyone got up and left the class and headed to first period. Which for me, haru, and nanami, was Japanese History. When we got to the classroom, I went straight to the back and took my seat by the window, haru sat in front of me, and nanami sat on the side of me, when the last bell rung, Mr. Mikage closed his door and stood in the front of the class.

" OK class, today I will be picking your groups for the feudal era project that you will be starting, but before we start, I would like to introduce a new student, miss Momozono please stand.

I looked over at nanami as she hesitantly stood.

" Is there anything you would like to say to your new classmates miss Momozono?" asked.

" It's very nice to meet everyone, I hope we can be friends." She said excitedly, flashing a bright smile.

The class started to murmur stuff along the lines like " yeah right and as if".

Nanami heard them, and her smile wavered and her spirit dampened.

" Very well, welcome to our school, I hope you enjoy your time here. " He said sincerly.

" Arigato sir." Nanami said quietly and bowed.

" You may sit now, Ok class, now about those projects."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami received the same treatment from the rest of the students in our second period, I learned from nanami that her mother died from sickness when she was younger and her dad was in a lot of debt so he left her and she was evicted from her house and now she's homeless. The bell that signaled that school was over rang, and all the students got up and left out of their classes, I was waiting outside of the door and seen that familiar silver hair, so I grabbed haru's arm and pulled him out of the crowd as usual, then I seen a head of light brown hair struggling to get through the crowd of students, so I went in and grabbed her arm and pulled nanami with me, pushing any student that got in my way.

" You have to be early in getting out of the building or your never gonna be able to get through them." I told her.

" I will from now on, everyone kept stepping on my foot." Nanami said while whining.

I looked at nanami, remembering how she told me that she's homeless, I felt bad for her, I may seem emotionless to people, but I do have a heart, if I didn't haru and I probably wouldn't be friends, this girl is so nice, and all day long, people have been cruel to her.

"Onee-chan!" I heard a voice calling.

I turned around and saw kaoru and nao running over to us.

" Hey onee-chan, you and haru still want to come to the mall with us?" She asked smiling.

" Hai imouto." I told her.

"Great! " Kaoru said smiling brightly." huh, who is this? " She asked curiously as she looked over at nanami.

" Oh, sorry for being rude, I'm Momozono Nanami, it's a pleasure to meet you." nanami said while bowing.

" I'm Higurashi Kaoru, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well nanami." Kaoru said bowing back.

" Oh you two are sisters, I see it now, you two look identical." Nanami said amazed.

" We are identical, we're twins!" Kaoru said smiling while grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

" That's awesome, I've always wanted a sister!" Nanami said while smiling brightly.

" I hate to interrupt this little introduction, but we should be getting to the mall now, so goodbye, nami." Nao said while grabbing kaoru's arm and started to walk away.

I turned around and grabbed kaoru's hand and pulled her away from nao.

" Unlike you, my sister isn't a rude bitch and actually like to meet and get to know knew people, and by the way her name is nanami, not nami, so if your that much in a rush to get to the mall, your more than welcome to go by yourself and we can meet you there." I said calmly.

Everyone stood with their mouth open at what I had said to nao.

" Oh no kaori, you don't have to stand up for me, I guess she's right, I didn't mean to intrude on your plans, I'll be going now." Nanami said while smiling.

I saw right through her smile, it was more forced than anything, I grabbed Nanami's wrist and pulled her back over to our little group.

" You shouldn't let people talk down to you like that, you should stand up for yourself more. " I said to her.

" And your not intruding nanami, your more than welcome to come along with us if you would like to." Kaoru said while smiling at nanami, and she shot a angry look towards nao.

" Oh no, that's ok, I don't have any money, there's really no point in me going, but thank you for the offer." Nanami said.

" Non sense, Kaori likes you and thats rare for her to like anyone, so your apart of the group now, and I'd be more than happy to buy you things." Kaoru said while smiling. " I'm a fashion addict, so picking out outfits for you will be very fun." She said.

Nanami was about to object again, but I cut her off.

" Kaoru isn't the type to let you say no, so it would be better if you agree and come along with us." I said.

Nanami sighed in defeat.

" I guess I have no choice then do I?" Nanami asked.

I shook my head.

" OK then, I'll come." She said quietly.

" Great!" Kaoru shouted while grabbing nanami's and nao's hand and started pulling them along with her.

I sighed and shook my head at my sister, then I saw a hand in front of me, I looked at said owner of that hand, and saw haru smiling at me. I glared at him and walked around his hand, and started walking in the direction of where my sister went.

" Hey, come on Kaori, what's so wrong with holding my hand?" Haru said as he ran to catch up with me.

" Nothing at all, I simply do not wish for people to get the wrong message about us." I said as I kept my gaze forward.

" Wrong message?" Haru repeated confused. " Ohhh, you mean you don't want people to think that your my girlfriend." Haru said smirking.

I felt my cheeks heating up and I turned my face away from his gaze.

" Precisely." I said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Aww nanami, this will look so cute on you!" Kaoru gushed while holding up a orange frilly dress to nanami's body.

I internally sighed as I looked around our little group, seeing all the shopping bags each of us had, kaoru had bought most of it, she says that she doesn't really care about spending money on people, when grandfather died, he left us a lot of money, I don't really spend money, but kaoru on the other hand, does.

" Hey onee-chan, don't you think we should look for our dresses for the dance next week?" Kaoru asked while looking back at me.

" If that is what you wish." I told her while yawning.

" Great, then let's go into some different shops and see if it's any dresses to our likings."

I nodded at her and she grabbed mines and nanami's hand and started pulling us to different shops while yelling over her shoulder for haru and nao to follow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Obaasan, were home and we have company!" Kaoru yelled while walking inside of the house.

" Oh, welcome home dear, I hope you had a great day today." Obaasan said as she kissed mines and kaoru's forehead.

" Hai obaasan, today was great, we even picked out our dresses for the dance next week." Kaoru said while pointing back at haru, who's hands were filled with our shopping bags.

" That's great sweetie. Oh my, who is this little cutie?" Obaasan asked while going over to nanami and started pinching her cheeks.

Nanami blushed and bowed after obaasan released her cheeks.

" I am Momozono Nanami, pleased to meet you Mrs. Higurashi."

" Pleased to meet you as well dear." Obaasan replied while pinching nanami's cheek again. " it's always a pleasure to meet my granddaughters friends, whenever you want to come over, just have your parents drop you off or walk home with kaori and kaoru." Obaasan said smiling.

I saw nanami's smile dim a bit at the mention of her parents.

" Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Nanami said with a forced smile. " Well I better be on my way, are you later everybody, and thank you for today kaori and kaoru, it was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Nanami started out the door, when I caught her wrist.

" We are going to a new karaoke restaurant that that opened up tonight, how about you come with us." I said sincerely.

" Oh no, its ok, I've intruded enough today." She said.

" Non sense dear, the more the merrier and it's my treat, but we'll have to stop by the costume store first." Obaasan said with an excited look on her face.

" Costume store? " Kaoru, haru, and I said in unison.

" Why yes, it is a cosplay karaoke restaurant, and tonight is Disney night, so you have to dress up as a Disney character." Obaasan said excitedly. " and I got us all a costume." Obaasan said while walking upstairs.

A few seconds later, she came back downstairs with clothes in her hands, she handed me a bluish green costume with a long black wig, that was in a ponytail and had many puffs in it, with golden pointy flat shoes.

" Kaori, you are gonna be princess Jazmin." She said smiling widely.

She went over to Haru and handed him a purple vest and some creamy white puffy pants with patches in them and a red belt type thing around the waist and a little red hat, and a black short haired wig.

" Haru dear, you are gonna be Aladdin." Obaasan said as she smirked at me.

I tuned my slightly red face out of her view and I heard her laugh lightly, then she walked over to kaoru and handed her a long sleeved white shirt, with a black corset, and a long flowing blue dress and black short heeled shoes, and also a big hair bow and a long red wig.

" And you kaoru, will be princess Ariel." Obaasan said smiling.

Kaoru started to smile wide.

" It's so kawaii obaasan, I know we're going to have a great time tonight." Kaoru said excitedly.

" Yes we are, and for myself, I am going to be the fairy godmother." She said smiling. " Now, everyone start getting ready so we can go and get nanami a costume, I have the perfect princess in mind for her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I heard everyone downstairs and obaasan talking about how cute everyone looks, it made me not want to leave my room, I look ridiculous.

" Kaori, come on, let's see how you look!" I hears obaasan yell from downstairs.

I sighed and walked over to my door, I hesitantly opened my door and walked out of my room and proceeded to walk downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone turned their eyes to me.

" You look so kawaii onee-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed as she ran over and wrapped her arms around me.

I heard the click and saw the flash of a camera and I looked over and saw obaasan snap another picture.

" ohhh one more obaasan!" Kaoru exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and held up a peace sign, while I stood there looking annoyed.

Obaasan took one last picture and kaoru let me go as haru walked over and put his hand around my shoulder, when I glared up at him, get automatically let me go, which obaasan just happened to take a picture of, and he held his hands up in surrender.

" Sorry, I was just trying to take a picture with my wife." Haru said.

My face instantly heated up and I looked away from him.

" I am not your wife." I said calmly.

" According to the movie, Jazmin, you are my wife." He said smirking.

I sighed in annoyance as I made my way out of the door, with the rest following behind me. We all pilled into my obaasan's car, and we drove off.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a very bright and colorful building called " Cosplay Closet" we all got out and went inside, the building looked just as I thought it would, bright and colorful, with shelves and racks of costumes ranging from toddlers to adults, from American cartoons to animes.

" See, doesn't this suit her?" I heard obaasan say while holding up a costume with a long sleeved purple dress, light purple for the top and for the skirt part of the dress, its a dark purple with a pinkish design on it, the sleeves are a pink color as is the some stripes on the puffy part of the sleeve and some are purple, and the lace going down the front of the dress is pink, tying the top together and a long, long, long blonde wig. " She can be princess repunzel!"

" Hai obaasan, she will look so pretty in it! " kaoru exclaimed while smiling brightly.

" Excuse me sir, I would like to pay for this, while she goes to the dressing room to put it on." Obaasan said to a passing worker.

" Yes ma'am, just grab another so I can get the price and she can go right on back to the dressing rooms." Said the male worker.

Obaasan did as he told her and went to pay for the costume, while Nanami went to the dressing room and kaoru went with her to help her.

" Hey Kaori." I heard haru say from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

" I didn't want to say anything earlier, but now that we're alone, doesn't it look like grandma Higurashi is getting very thin." He said seriously.

My eyes glanced over to my obaasan, I've been noticing how thin she's gotten, and how little she eats now.

" Hai, I have." I replied quietly.

" Do you think she's sick?" Haru asked worriedly.

" She does tend to get sick from time to time, but she always gets better, she must not have had no appetite lately, if something was wrong, she would surely tell kaoru and I, obaasan isn't the type to keep secrets." I said to him to ease his worries.

He nodded to me, then the others came out of the dressing rooms and obaasan came back over to us.

" See, I told you that she would looked great, you look so kawaii dear!" Obaasan said while pinching nanami's cheeks once again. " Well first before we go, let's get some pictures while we're in here." Obaasan said.

Everyone automatically huddled around me and started doing poses as obaasan was snapping pictures, in the last picture she took of us, kaoru put her index fingers on each edge of of mouth and forced me to smile while haru made my hand go into a peace sign and Nanami wrapped her arms around my shoulder while holding up her own peace sign, obaasan hurried and took the picture and the others ran off, with me chasing behind them while shouting profanities at them.

After we had all calmed down we got in obaasan's car, and we were on our way to the restaurant

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When we arrived at the restaurant, we saw that it was packed, were a lot of cars out her, obaasan managed to find a parking spot in the far back. We out of the car and made our way to the door, skipping everyone in line, and headed straight for the bouncer.

" Name? " He asked.

" Higurashi. Reservation for 5." Obaasan said.

" The paper says it's for four." The bouncers said.

" Well I specifically asked for five, it is not my fault that your workers put down the wrong information, now please good sir, show us to our seats." Obaasan said.

" Yes ma'am." The bouncer said as he called over as waiter. " Show these guests to their seats please." He said.

" Oh, and yes, right away." The waiter said.

He walked us to our tabled, which had an excellent view of the karaoke stage, and we all sat down, Nanami, kaoru, and obaasan on one side and haru and I on the other, I am starting to think my family is trying to play matchmaker. The waiter came by and sat our menus down in front of us.

" Just ring that bell when you are ready to order." He said, while smiling a forced smile.

" Ok, thank you dear." Obaasan told him, and as he walked away. " OK, order anything you like."

I picked up my menu and looked at everything on it.

A few minutes later, obaasan had pressed the button that the waiter told her to press when we were ready to order. It started playing music while saying " Their ready to order, there ready to order" When the waiter came back, it cut off and he took our orders as well as our menus.

When our food came back, we all started to eat and chat about everything and that led to obaasan finding out about nanami and her family issues and homelessness, so knowing obaasan, she offered her a place to stay with us, which nanami tried to decline but failed miserably seeing as how obaasan wasn't taking no for an answer. When everyone was done eating, we all went to play some arcade games, and that ended in haru challenging me tobacco game of ski ball, and he lost miserably, so he challenged me again, to a game of air hockey, and he madebme a bet that if he won, I would have to kiss him and sing karaoke with him tonight, but if I win, he would have to do what ever I said for two weeks and do my homework for one week.

" Ha! Your better off betting me on a game of ski ball, everyone knows I'm the air hockey king." Haru said cockily.

" We'll see about that, because there is no way in hell, that I'm kissing you." I said determined to win.

~ 20 mins later ~

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I TOLD YOU, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME AT AIR HOCKEY!" Haru said while laughing. " Now wait right there while I go sign us up, I have the perfect song in mind too." He said laughing as he walked away.

I stood there with my eyes widen open.

" How could I have lost, I was winning, then he came back and won with one more point." I thought frantically.

" OK, they got the song ready, and with all the horrible singers today, the crowd is itching for a good performance, so try to do your best." Haru said while grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him towards the stage, when we got on the stage everybody was looking up at us, I saw obaasan snapping pictures again and kaoru and nanami giving me the thumbs up.

I took a deep breath.

" Ok, we got some more takes for tonight's karaoke, what a cute couple, am I right?" the announcer asked the crowd and the crowd erupted into cheers, which made me blush.

" Ok, now sticking to the theme that they are dressed up in, here we have Kaori and haru singing Aladdin's A whole new world!" He announced as the crowd erupted into cheers again. Then the beat for the song begin to play.

~ A whole new world ~

Haru:

Misete ageyou kagayaku sekai

Princess jiyu no hana wo hora

Me wo hiraite kono hiroi sekai wo

Mahou no jutan ni mi wo makase

Ozora kumo wa utsukushiku

Daremo bokura hikitome shibari ha shinai

Kaori:

Ozora me ga kuramu keredo

Tokimeku mune

Hajimete anata misete kuretano

Haru:

Subarashii sekai wo

Kaori:

Suteki sugite shinjirare nai

Kirameku hoshi wa diamond ne

A whole new world

Haru:

Me wo hiraite

Kaori

Hajimete no sekai

Haru:

Kowagara naide

Kaori:

Nagare boshi wa fushigi na Yume ni michite irunone

Haru:

Sutekina

Kaori:

Hoshi no umi wo

Haru

Atarashii sekai

Kaori :

Douzo konomama

Both:

Futarikiri de ashita wo Isshoni mitsumeyou

Haru:

Konomama

Kaori

Futarhi ga

Haru

Sutekina

Kaori

Sekai wo

Haru

Mitsumete

Kaori :

Anata to

Both:

Itsumadem

We finished the song and bowed, then i heard screaming, and it was very familiar scream, I looked over at kaori and saw that she and nanami was kneeled down beside someone, my heart skipped a beat because I know who that someone is, I ran off of the stage and into the direction of where they were, I heard nanami shouting for someone to call the police, which the waiter that served us did, when I got to the I kneeled down beside obaasan too, and saw that she was unconscious, I panicked and checked her pulse, which was beating very faintly, then I really started to panic, I checked her forehead and saw that she was burning up and sweating very hard, a few minutes later the ambulance pulled up and they rushed over and put her on a gurney, then they wheeled her out while we followed.

When we got outsife and they were putting obaasan in and ambulance, I heard some boy say " this is why old people should stay at home." I walked over to him and punched him right in the face, I saw haru run over to me so I punched the boy again before he grabbed me " And that's why smart mouth little bastards like you need to learn how to shut the hell up and mind your damnation business!" I yelled angrily while trying ringer out of haru's hold.

" Kaori!" Haru shouted at me. " Calm down, grandma Higurashi need you right now, well deal with that punk later. "

I nodded my understandings and walked over to the ambulance along with kaoru and we got in and drove off to the hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaoru and I were waiting along with Nanami, haru, and that waiter from that restaurant, who had drove them here, who's name we learned was itachi, then the doctor came out.

" Family of Higurashi Sakura?" He asked.

Kaoru and I stood up, she grabbed my hand tight and we walked over to him.

" I'm sorry to say this, but your grandmother...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TBC...

so how did you guys like this chapter, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, but anyways, give me your thoughts on it, anyone who knows,knows that I love comments, so please comment, oh yeah and vote, the faster you comment some good motivating comments, the faster I'll write the new chapter, and we'll all be satisfied.

But until then..

I don't own anything but my Oc's, all inuyasha rights goes to Rumiko Takahashi and all Kamisama Hajimemashita rights goes to Julietta Sazuki.

Amariyah Out! * Anime peace signs and winks*


	12. Chapter 12: You Said Never Keep Secrets

" I'm sorry to say this, but your grandmother has been telling us to keep this from you girls, and frankly, we can not do this anymore, your family has been coming to this hospital for as long as I can remember, and it isn't right to keep informing as important as this from the only family Sakura has left since kagome disappeared. He said solemnly.

Kaoru looked at kaori with a confused look on her face.

" What are you talking about Dr. Takahashi, what's going on with my obaasan? " Kaoru asked worriedly.

" She... She has cancer." Dr. Takahashi said sadly.

The girls heard the doctor, but, the words weren't processing right, their obaasan, who is the nicest woman in the world, the woman who thinks of everyone before she thinks of herself, the woman who gave up her life, just to raise them, has been suffering with this horrible disease without anyone but herself and the doctors knowing.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes started to water up.

" No." Kaoru whispered to herself.

Kaori looked back at her sister and saw that she had her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes, she had her hands balled up on each side in a tight fist as a line tear strolled down her face and dripped to the ground.

" No!" Kaoru yelled as she looked up at the doctor, her eyes flooding with tears. " That's a lie! S-she would have told us, she wouldn't keep a secret like this from us, would she?" Kaoru said more to herself than anyone else.

" Your grandmother has been fighting this sickness for a very long time, way before you two were born, she didn't tell anyone, not even your mother or your uncle, she said that she didn't want anyone to stress over it, she just wanted everyone to stay happy." Said the doctor.

More tears sprang to kaoru's eyes, her heart pounded faster and faster.

" She had to suffer through this alone, no one knew about it and she had to suffer alone." Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand as more tears fell, and in the speed of light, she turned around and ran out of the hospital.

" Kaoru!" Kaori shouted after her sister.

Kaori ran to the hospital doors, seeing her sister retreating back disappearing into the night.

Kaoru's Pov

"This isn't fair, obaasan doesn't deserve this." I thought myself as I continued to run to my destination, tears streaming down my face as the wind whips my hair in all kinds of directions.

When I arrive at my destination, I walked up the long flights of stairs, when I got to the top, all of my emotions hit me all at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I screamed out, hoping it would take all of my emotions with it, but unfortunately, it didn't. "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out again, while falling to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

" Why is my family plagued with misfortune?! Why do we have to suffer like this?! " I screamed to the sky. " First my mother is stripped out of my life, now your taking away my obaasan?! What did our family ever do to you?!" I screamed up at the sky again.

I've tried to hold everything in, I've tried to never think of the negative things, I always try to stay positive and keep a smile on my face, but I can't do that right now, I feel like I'm slowly loosing my mind.

I stood up off of the ground, tears springing to my eyes once again, as I made my way to to the forbidden shrine, I threw the doors open and walked down the stairs, I walked over to the lifeless well and stared down into it, my mind flashing back to seeing my mother cutting the vine as the man with the white hair grabbed her, I remember screaming and crying for mother to return to us, but it never happened.

" Why did you have to leave us huh?!" I yelled looking into the empty well. " Maybe if you were here, obaasan would be ok, your a priestess, you could heal her, but your not here, and now obaasan's gonna die!" I yelled as I ripped off my sun amulet and threw it full force at the wall.

I covered my face with my hands as I dropped to the ground, tears streaming down my face once again, I turned myself around, pressing my back up against the well, and I brought my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on the top of my knees. I sat there for about five minutes, when I stared to feel a warm feeling envelop me, but that warmth didn't last long before it was replaced with a scorching hot feeling, I screamed out in agony as I felt like my body was being torn apart, I stood up off of the ground, my legs shaking with pain, I tried to guide myself by holding onto the well, but when I touched the well, pink energy shot from my hand and into the well, making the well light up and dark purple color, it was captivating, I leaned closer to get a better look, almost as if the well was pulling me into it, and that's exactly what it did, because next thing you know, I'm flying down the well screaming my head off, and just as fast as it started, it stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaori's Pov

I held back my tears as I stared at my sisters retreating form, I wanted to chase after her, but someone needed to stay here with obaasan. I took a deep breath and walked back over to the doctor, my fists balled up tight, trying to find away to keep from breaking down.

" W-what room is she in " I asked quietly, but loud enough so he could hear me.

" Kaori-" The doctor began to say, and but I cut him off.

"What room is my grandmother in?! " I said more louder and forceful.

The doctor sighed and told me her room number, I turned around and began to walk to my obaasan's room, but what the doctor said next, stopped me right in my tracks.

" She doesn't have long kaori."

My fists tightened even more as tears sprung to my eyes.

"H-how long. " I asked, never turning around to face him, as I choked on my words.

" The most I can say is a month, but, with this disease, anything could happen at any given moment." He said.

Without saying anything to him, I continued on my way to my obaasan's room. When I finally got to her room, my heart started to beat fast, I opened the door, the lights in the room were dim, and I saw obaasan laying on the bed, she looked so fragile, she looked like if you touch her, she would break into tiny pieces, my heart clinched as I walked over to her, when I got to her bedside, I instinctively grabbed her hands, they felt so bony and cold, they didn't feel like my obaasan's warm caressing hands that I'm so used to feeling, tears rose to my eyes, unable to hold back anymore, I began to cry out.

I heard obaasan's door open, so snapped my head back, ready to snap at anyone who tried to take me away from my obaasan, but I immediately calmed down when I saw the loving face of my uncle, he stopped at the door, looking at me with a small smile, but it was obvious that he had been crying, the doctor must have told him as well, I saw a tears fall down his face, which made me tear up instantly, I carefully put obaasan's hands down, and turned to face my uncle again, he opened up his arms as I ran into them, hugging his body for dear life, crying for all I was worth, he caressed my hair, rocking me back and forth in a soothing way.

" I know sweetie, I know." He said softy as he continued to caress my hair.

I stood there hugging him for a while, when I heard a knock on the already opened door, and when I looked over at the door, I saw a woman holding a little girl, the woman smiled sadly at me and sat the little girl on the ground, and opened her arms to me, my uncle released me and I walked over hugging her body tight, she kissed me on the top of my head and hugged me tighter.

" I'm so sorry sweetie." She said while hugging me.

I didn't reply back, I just stood there hugging her, after a few more minutes, I released her and walked back over to my uncle, who had took a seat next to my obaasan's bedside.

" I just, I just can't believe it, all of these years, and I had no idea what she was dealing with." Uncle sota said out loud as he moved a curl from obaasan's face.

I sat down in uncle sota's lap and buried my face into his neck, he rubbed comforting circles into my back.

" Where is kaoru? " He asked, just now noticing that his youngest niece wasn't present.

" You know how kaoru is about these kinds of things, she can handles anything else, except news like this, so she ran off, I'm assuming back to the shrine." I said quietly.

" Well how about this, hitomi, saya, and I stay at the shrine with you girls, as long as you like, we'll stay there." Uncles sota said, as aunt hitomi agreed.

" I cannot ask you to do that, you two have a family of your own to raise, it is ok, you do not have to stay with us." I said quietly to them.

Uncle sota chuckled while ruffling my hair a bit, which made me laugh a little.

" Kaori, you and your sister are my nieces, your my family too, and you two are only sixteen, you don't always have to be so independent all the time sweetie, sometimes it's good to have to depend on someone, besides, we don't mind staying at the shrine, its always good to go back where you grew up." Uncle sota said while smiling.

I smile a bit back at him, and that's when the doctor came in.

" I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." He said sadly.

I stood up quickly, about to protest, when uncle sota put his hand on my head, and that instantly shut me up.

" Yes sir, we'll be on our way then." Uncle sota said.

He bent down to obaasan and kissed her forehead, and I did the same, uncle sota grabbed my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze, and we all walked out of the room, I gave one last look at my obaasan, before the doctor quietly closed the door.

We walked back to the lobby where Nanami, haru, and itachi were waiting, well more like sleeping, and I woke them up. Itachi left after saying his goodbyes to us, and haru was sleeping over and nanami now staying with us, followed us to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we made it to the shrine, we all got out of the car, I stretched my cramped muscles, and was about to go inside, but I stopped when I saw a glow coming from inside of the forbidden shrine, my heart skipped a beat as I took off in the direction of the forbidden shrine, when I got there, I saw that the doors were thrown wide open and when I went inside, the glow was brighter, it was a very bright golden color, I cautiously walked over to it, and I saw that it was kaoru's amulet and when I got so close, my amulet started to glow a very bright blue color.

" Why is her amulet in here? " I asked myself. " And why is it glowing."

"Hey Kaori, you OK? "

I looked up and saw Nanami and haru walk into the shrine house.

" Hai, I am." I replied back.

Haru walked over with Nanami in tow, and they both hugged me, I hesitated for a moment, but I finally hugged them back, nanami was the first to let go, but haru kept on hugging, so I sighed and tried to push him off.

" Haru, let g-

I was cut off as I felt haru place his lips on mine, I heard the sound of a camera clicking as he pulled me closer to him, to shocked with what was going on, I did nothing to stop him, when he broke the kiss, I stood there, shock still evident on my face, but that initial shock wore off, and it turned into raging fury, I raised my hand to smack the living daylights out of him, but stopped when he caught my hand saying " Uh uh uh, I won the bet, remember."

I growled lowly and yanked my hand out of his grasp and marched out of the forbidden shrine and into the house.

" Hey, kaori, I was looking for your sister, she's wasn't downstairs, so I looked upstairs, but she's not there either, she's not in her room, and your room, and or in the bathroom, do you think she went to a friends house or something?" Uncle sota asked.

"N-no kaoru doesn't like to spend the night at her friends house, she says she doesn't feel comfortable with it, and she doesn't stay out late at night... either " I said slowly as I looked at her amulet in my hand. " No... That couldn't be." I said to myself as I ran back out if the house, past haru and Nanami, and back into the well house, I ran down the stairs and over to the well, I looked inside of the well, seeing nothing but complete darkness.

I sighed to myself.

" No wonder kaoru took it off, I remember mother saying that if we always wore our amulets, we would never be hurt." I said as I took off my amulet and held it in KY hands. " but that's was a lie because all I feel right now is pain." I said as I let both amulets drop to the ground.

I turned around and was about to walk out of the forbidden shrine, but I started to feel a warm feeling envelop me, my body started to tingle, then my body began to feel as if it was on fire, I fell to the ground screaming in pain, a few minutes later the pain stopped, so I grabbed on to the well to help me stand, and ylthats when I saw the familiar purple light swirling inside of the well, the same purple light that kaoru and I had fallen into when we were little kids that took us to the feudal era.

I gasped, and looked over at mines and kaoru's amulets that lay on the ground. What if kaoru... I let that sentence hang as I ran out of the well house and back into the house, upstairs to my room, I grabbed my backpack and dumped all of my school stuff out and packed it with clothes, then I went to kaoru's room and did the same thing, I zipped my over stuffed bag and ran downstairs, I opened my bag and stuffed a lot of cups of ramen in there and then zipped my bag back up.

" And where might you be going young lady?" I heard uncle sota's deep voice say from behind me.

I turned around to face him, about to explain myself, when he held his hand up to silence me.

" I'm just kidding, now... Go bring your mother and sister back, I'll make sure mother is ok, just hurry and find kagome, I'm confident that she can help mother." He said proudly.

I smiled at him and nodded determinedly, I hugged him and then ran out of the house and back to the well house, where I saw Nanami and haru changed out of their costumes an into regular clothes.

" What are you-

" Where coming with you." Haru said cutting me off. " And where not taking no for an answer.

" But how do you-

" Haru told me. " nanami me said cutting me off as well.

" We have no time to waste, so, shall we be in our way? " Haru asked.

I sighed and walked over to two swords that hung on the wall, a bow and quiver of arrows, and a belt full of daggers and pepper spray.

I told haru and Nanami to hold the weapons until we heron the other side, then we all hopped on the lip of the well, nanami on either side of me holding my hand, then... We jumped in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, Amariyah here, I hope you guys like the chapter, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my ideas weren't flying in like they usually do, so Gomen'nasai, but hopefully you guys will like this chapter and comment and vote on it.

P. S I have a new kamisama hajimemashita story that I'm writing, those of you who know what that is, I recommend reading, I just stared writing it, but it's gonna be a good story, so check it out.

But until next...

Amariyah out! * Anime peace signs and winks*


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble In The Feudal Era

Kagome's Pov

When I woke up this morning, I felt refreshed, more refreshed than I've felt in a long time, I don't know why, but it felt like my heart was unbreaking. I threw my covers off of me, and I sat up in my bed, stretching to get my muscles un cramped, then I heard a light knock at my door.

" You can come in sora." I said, already knowing it was my personal maid, sora.

" My lady, are you ready for your morning bath, I have all of your necessities set up in your personal hot springs." She said while bowing low.

" Sora, I've told you a million times, you can drop the formalities with me, it's just Kagome, and yes, I am ready." I said standing up off of my bed.

" Yes my lad- Kagome." Sora said while catching herself mid sentence.

I smiled at her and walked out of my room, I started on my way to the hot springs, servants and guards bowing as I walked passed them, I mentally rolled my eyes at having these people bow to me like I'm someone important, I've been going through this for ten years and I still hate it. I finally made it to the hot springs, and I opened the door, my eyes going wide, when I see someone with their back facing me, long silver hair cascading down into the water, I cleared my throat, showing my annoyance with the taiyokai of the west.

" I seem to recall you saying that this is my personal hot spring, that no one is allowed to enter." I said annoyed.

" No one but your mate of course." He said with his back still to me.

I turned to sora with an apologetic face, and dismissed her, and she quickly left.

" What do you want sesshomaru?" I asked while taking my hair out of its messy bun, letting it fall down my back.

" Can I not have a warm relaxing bath with my mate?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look over at me.

" If I didn't invite you, then that means your not wanted." I said while taking off my silky pink over coat, leaving on my night gown.

" Is that your way of telling me to leave? " He asked while raising one of his delicate eyebrows.

" I mean, if you don't mind." I said sarcastically.

I heard sesshomaru chuckle lightly, before he turned around to fully face me, he started to walk over to me, his long silky wet hair sticking to his body like glue, I felt my face flush, the more he walked out of the water, the more of his perfectly chiseled body was exposed, when he was mostly out of the water, I quickly turned around, shielding my eyes, my face burning from embarrassment of me staring so intently at him. I heard his light foot steps get closer to me until I felt his body pressed up against my back, I gasped as I felt his manhood press up against my thigh, the water from his body soaking the back of my silk night gown.

" After all of these years, your still so hostile towards me, Kagome." He said into my ear, wrapping his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My heart skipped a beat, my name sound so foreign when he says it, sesshomaru swept all of my hair to the right shoulder, then he began to place soft kisses on my neck, where my mating mark is, I gasped at the intensity of the pleasure that surged through my body, my mind ran wild, my miko side wanted me to push him away and purify his ass to a crisp, but my demon side wants me to let him rip off my night gown, and take me over and over again.

I gathered all of my willpower, and gently pushed him away from me.

" I think it's time you left." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

" As you wish, my mate." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it, before walking over to his silk silver house coat and slipping it on, then he left out without another glance back.

I sighed to myself as I slipped off my night gown, and walked into the steamy hot water, I swam over to the wall to lean on it and let my mind wander.

" I wonder what has been up with me lately, I'm suppose to hate sesshomaru, yet, I let him get away with touching me like that." I thought to myself.

" That is me." I jumped as I heard a voice say in my head.

" Who are you?" I asked myself.

" I am Sasha. " I heard the voice say from inside my head.

" Why are you inside of my head, are- are you some kind of demon that's trying to take over my body?!" I screamed inside of my head.

" No." I heard the female chuckle inside of my head. " well, I am a demon, but I'm not trying to take over your body."

" Then what are you doing in my head?!" I screamed again.

" I am apart of you, I've always been here since you and sesshomaru mated, I am your inner demon." The voice said.

" My... Inner demon?" I asked confused. " I thought only demons have inner demons."

" You are a demon now, well, part demon and part miko, that's what happens when you mate a demon, you become part of what they are."

" So, why did you choose now to show up and start talking to me, ten years after everything that happened?" I asked.

" Well, you've been depressed all those ten years that you've been here, and you miko powers reacts to your emotions, so its been blocking your demon side, but, as you can see, your not so depressed anymore and your miko powers are no longer out of control." Sasha said.

" One more thing, you said that it was you who makes me feel the way I do when sesshomaru touch me, what do you mean my that?" I asked while slightly blushing.

" Dog demons are very sexually active, and its been ten years since the last time you two have had sex, which puts me at a disadvantage, I love to participate in sexual activities, but with your miko out of control, I had no way of awakening your disire for your mate, but now that I don't have to worry about your miko powers ,I can awaken the disire within you. " Sasha said, which had me blushing even more.

" I didn't want to do it with the first time, what makes you think I would want to do it again?!" I yelled at her in my head.

" Oh, you will. " Was the last thing she said.

" Oh great, I have a perverted inner demon." I said to myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaori's Pov

When we made to the other side of the well, I felt different, I felt more powerful, my vision felt like it enhanced ten fold, as well as my sence if smell and hearing.

" K- Kaori?" I heard haru call from behind me.

I felt my ears twitch as he said my name, but it felt strange, like my ears were on top of my head or something, I turned around to face him, and when I did, his eyes widen in shock.

" It would be wise for you to reframe from looking at me like that." I said said to him, slightly irritated.

I turned back around to see nanami looking at me with the same shocked look on her face.

I had and strange urge to growl at them.

" What is it? " I said forcefully, while glaring at her.

" Well, umm... You kind of have, dog... ears." She said while pointing to the top of my head.

My hands flew to the top of my head, and as expected, I felt two fluffy appendages twitching in my hand.

My eyes flew to nanami's in shock, I brought my hands from the top of them, only to see sharp claws on each of my fingers, and out of curiosity, I ran my tongue along my teeth and surly enough, I felt sharp fangs.

" What has happened to me?" I asked myself.

Meanwhile...

Kaoru's Pov

When I fell down that blasted well, as I had when I was little, I ended up in the same place, in an open field, I began to walk and see if I could see anyone who might be able to help me get back, but I've run into no one, that is, until I stumbled upon a giant demon with slimy green skin, he was bent over something as if he was eating it, my breath was caught in my throat as I realized it was another human that he was gorging himself in, my stomach turned, I began to back up as slowly and quietly as I could, so I would not alert the demon of my presence, but fate unfortunately had been against me at that moment when I had tripped and fell over a log, as my body hit the ground with a loud thud, the giant demon turned his head in my direction, his single eye shinning with happiness at the sight of me.

" I must have done something to please the kami's, because two stupid humans who stumble upon me in one day is a real treat. " He said as he stood up to his impressive hight and began to walk over to me.

I was frozen in my spot, the fear had taken over my body and rendered my legs useless, the giant ogre looking demon looked at me, smiling widely.

" Your not human I see, your a half breed, an inu half breed by the looks of it, thus is even better, hahahaha!" The demon laughed as he raise his hand and grabbed my hair.

My body was still frozen in fear as the pain from the demon grabbing my hair started becoming more painful.

" You not struggling makes this a whole lot easier for me, for that, I'll make your death less painful and quicker." The demon said while leaning his head back and holding me over his mouth, and that's when my body got over the initial shock, when the demon let me go, I began falling in the direction of his mouth, but I put my foot out, stepping on his nose instead, then I pushed myself off of his nose and jumped down, I landed on the ground and began running for my life.

" I was going to give you a quick death, but now for your impudence, I'm going to make your death long and low!" The giant demon said while running after me.

My heart was pounding so hard as I ran through this forest trying to outrun this demon, when all of a sudden I heard something whizzing through the air, I looked behind me and saw that the demon had pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it my way, my eyes widen, I was about to die for sure, but something inside of me snapped, I has the instinct to jump up, so I did and when I jumped, I jumped inhumanly high, and landed in a tree branch, I reminded quiet in the tall tree as I watched the giant demon look for me, as it passed by, I let a breath that I was holding in out.

" Looks like you got lucky huh?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw a strange looking man, he wire a simple tunic, white pants and white shoes, he had long silver hair flowing down to the middle of his back, his amber eyes staring intently into my eyes as I stared right back into his, but what really caught my attention was the silver fox like ears that was on top of his head and a silver fluffy tail that protruded from his backside.

" Who are you?" I asked, keeping my guard up in case he tried something.

He chuckled darkly.

" Though it is rare to meet someone who does not know of me, I will tell you this, I have my names, King of thieves, youko kurama, but you my beautiful maiden, are to call me master." He said simply, while smirking at me.

I backed away from him, almost slipping off of the tree branch.

" It will do you justice to not run." He said darkly with amusement shinning in his eyes.

Seeing that I was trapped, it was either to surrender to him, or jump off of this huge tree to my death, and I was not a believer in suicide, so I bowed my head in submission, I heard the man before me chuckle darkly as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

" Smart girl." He said as he tightened his grip around my waist and jumped from the tree, I screamed out as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, he landed on the ground with ease, then he grabbed my arms, making me pet go of his neck, then he slung me around so that I was on his back , then he took off running.

TBC...

Hey Amariyah here, sorry for the long wait for an update, I just didn't have any ideas for the chapter, but I got some ideas while watching this show called Yu Yu Hakusho, don't know if you know it or not but, I've added a character from that show in this story, I hope you guys don't mind me adding all of these characters from different anime's in here.

But that is all I have to say, please comment and vote, and if possible, lend some ideas?

But, until next time.

Amariyah out! * anime peace signs and winks*


End file.
